Mi Guardian
by KimHearthfilia
Summary: En un mundo paralelo Lucy es una joven chica sin recuerdos que vive en un Orfanato trabajando duramente para cuidar de los demás niños siendo maltratada por 3 chicas, al ser salvada por un joven chico cabello rosado de una violacion, siendo cuidada como una hermana por Gray y Juvia... mientras Natsu será su guardian y protector
1. Relato

**Bienvenidos a una nueva historia, como ya saben he ido mejorando poco a poco, espero que les guste esta historia como las anteriores**

**Hiro Mashima creador de los personajes de Fairy Tail, personajes que serán los protagonistas de mi fanfic.**

**Yo Kim Heartfilia les traigo una nueva historia está vez no asegurare que sea pequeña para mis expectativas deseo que sea un poco larga con más de 20 capítulos, nuestros protagonistas como siempre serán Lucy y Natsu (Nalu!) de Fairy Tail, las escenas serán desarrolladas mayormente en la escuela, parque o plaza o en una habitación donde suele dormir Lucy o Natsu**

**Advertencia: siempre en mis historias habrá vulgaridad entre los personajes, como peleas, insultos, y acciones que niños menores de edad no pueden leer (Lemon, lemon, lemon!)… así como que otra escena sangrienta. :P**

**En esta historia dejare recomendaciones de Ost o canciones para que las escuchen como fondo mientras lean, es una referencia si quieren pueden hacerlo si no pueden ignorarla a su gusto…**

Acto 1: Relato

Mi nombre es Lucy, pertenezco a la clase baja, vivo en un orfanato donde suelo ser la sirvienta de muchas que creen que merecen ser la novia de un galán de clase alta, lavo la ropa como los platos, limpio las piezas, ayudo a cocinar, cuido de los niños pequeños que son abandonados por madres que no tienen dinero suficiente para cuidar de ellos, de niños que no tienen un padre que se responsabilicen. Mi único lugar para escapar de mis tareas es el jardín donde suelo cuidar de las flores sobre todo de una rosa negra, blanca y amarilla, negra como la noche, blanca como la luna y amarilla como las estrellas

**Musical de fondo: Sword Art Online – a new world of fairies**

Magnolia es una ciudad tranquila donde muchos habitantes viven, en esta ciudad existe una escuela donde los príncipes y nobles van para incrementar su magia, a estudiar como cualquier otro alumno, además de ellos asisten algunos personas de baja clase que son especiales, que son muy diferentes a los otros, aquellas personas tienen dones, gracias a estos dones tienen las posibilidades de salir de esa baja clase para tener una mejor vida, asistiendo al reino que los mismos príncipes o nobles deciden

Aquellos que lleven sangre de la realeza llevan magia, esa magia es usada para proteger a su pueblo, para guiarlos y cuidarlos de cualquier amenaza aunque hasta ahora jamás ha habido una batalla nuevamente, solo sé qué hace mucho tiempo hubo una batalla para decidir los tronos, solo los más fuertes quedarían al mando. Dependiendo quien eres, serán un guardián, un guerrero o un soldado

Los guardianes son aquellos de la realeza, personas con magia muy poderosa quienes representan algo o a alguien. Tenemos al príncipe Natsu Dragneel, el guardián del Dragón de fuego (_**Natsu usa las mismas habilidades que tiene en Fairy Tail como un dragón Slayer**_) jamás lo he visto pero como guardián sé que es fuerte, otro es el príncipe Gray Fullbuster, guardián de la creación de hielo (_**Ice make**_), que según muchos dicen es el más íntimo amigo del príncipe Natsu

La más escuchada y hablada es la reina Erza Scarlet, guardiana de la batalla más conocida como Titania, no hay batalla que no gane, siempre es digna de halagos es bella y dotada de un cuerpo increíble… es lo que dice en algunas recistas. Puedo aclarar que los príncipes, princesas, Rey o Reina son guardianes, ellos representan la amenaza como la tranquilidad, ellos crearon las reglas, famosos que pueden decidir sus vidas libremente, disponiendo de dinero, siendo adictos a las batallas a sus entrenamientos, ellos son quienes arriesgarían su vida por algo importante, desde pequeños les enseñan a no discriminar a otros sin importar de que clase son, ellos saben las diferentes vidas que uno vive

**Musical de fondo, terminado**

**Musical de fondo: charle no kokuhaku (Music box)**

Mientras que los nobles son guerreros pero sus niveles de magia no es suficiente para eliminar o derribar a un guardián, por Ley un guardián es el más fuertes de las 3 categorías que existen, ya que ellos son como las llaves de los portales para llamar a un ser peligroso, pero solo para quienes representan algo vivo como un dragón, una serpiente, una sirena, etc… (_**Natsu representa al dragón del fuego, Natsu se puede decir que es la llave para abrir un portal para que el dragón del fuego aparezca en su mundo)**_

Como los nobles son guerreros son lo que están encargados de mantener la paz entre los demás reinos, su misión como deber es mantener a los príncipes(as) fuera de las guerrillas… los guerreros deben demostrar que pueden manejar las situaciones para que sus familiares puedan estar a la altura de un guardián y así tener a un prometido para asegurar un mejor futuro como para demostrar que son fuertes, pero yo sigo sin entender la forma de pensar de los ricos

Por ultimo están los soldados, son personas de baja clase, no son nobles ni príncipes solo son personas, personas especiales que tienen al nacer un don… como Telekinesis, hablar con espíritus, u otros, por nacer con estos dones tienen la gran oportunidad para servir a su majestad todo depende de los lazos (_**Se refiere a que si formas un lazo fuerte como la amistad con un guerrero o guardián tienen posibilidades de servir a la realeza**_) sino solo pertenecerían al ejercito

El ejército se organiza de 3 formas, 1 si eres hombres ser mayordomo del rey a la misma vez actúa como espía para mantener informado de algún peligro que puede amenazar al rey, 2 si eres mujer ser sirvienta para cuidar del príncipe a la misma vez son guarda espaldas de ellos, 3 ejercer el rol de policías cuidar de los ciudadanos y saber de presuntos ataques, todos el ejército está organizado, lo saben todo preparados para los peores eventos adecuados con la mayor tecnología

Todo lo malo tiene lo bueno, en este caso, el ejército solo le sirve a su majestad, no suele cuidar de los pobres al menos que lo ordenara el rey

**Musical de fondo, terminado**

Después de escribir un poco en mi diario soy llamada por la directora del orfanato para preparar la cena, voy en seguida antes de eso guardo secretamente mi diario para que nadie lea lo que escribo, mi única ambición ha sido ser una buena cocinera, aparte de saber lo que no recuerdo, mi pasado

Ciertamente no recuerdo nada de mis padres, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a este orfanato, un vacío es lo que tengo rodando en mi mente, es como nacer y al pasar los segundos al abrir los ojos soy una niña de 7 años que está en un parque solitario y frio, como quedar inconsciente para luego despertar en una cama rodeada de otros niños de una mujer que te estuvo cuidando… desde pequeños nos aclararon que no éramos familia, no éramos nada más que desconocidos que compartían habitaciones, comida y lugar

Durante la estancia veía como se iban muchos y como nuevas caras venían, yo me dedique a cuidar de los niños más pequeños, regalando sonrisas y contando historias que me contaron alguna vez a mí, desde pequeña ayude a cocinar para hacerle más fácil el trabajo de la cocinera, era una anciana muy buena solo se quejaba de tres chicas en especial, Elena, María y Lilith, un día ella fue atropellada por un noble que estaba aprendiendo a conducir, el dinero hiso que no lo juzgaran, es más a pesar de ir ebrio solo tuvo que pedir disculpas al público, eso fue todo… por pertenecer a la clase baja solo la enterraron en un frio cementerio no en un cajón sino la envolvieron en una bolsa para luego enterrarla en la tierra muerta, fue la única que me enseño mucho más que otro pudo enseñarme no solo cocinar sino a pelear, a saber defenderme… pero la verdad es que no podía hacer nada contra las chicas ya que eran las nietas de la directora

Puedo recordar sus palabras siempre fueron para las chicas: _"no siempre la solución está con envenenar la comida de esas arpías, demuestra ser mejor que ellas sin caer en su juego, Lucy" "experta en la cocina?, no necesitas ser experta si lo haces con amor", "los sueños te llevan a grandes cosas, solo necesitas un poco de empuje", "mi sueño? Es vivir tranquilamente, ver como los niños crecen siendo buenas personas, ver como cuidan de todo aquello que nos ha dado Dios"_

Tantas palabras que decía, nunca lloro, solo sonrío mientras que cocinaba aun sin importarle que no ganaba nada de dinero, solo me tuvo a mi como su aprendiz como una hija, ella me enseño que una cocinera si va a pelear use los pies debido a que no debe mancharse las manos… en casos especiales, gracias a ella se cómo curar algunas enfermedades… se todo sobre cada yerba que hay aquí en Magnolia. Jamás deje de visitarla en su lecho de muerte

Después de la cena, iba a mi habitación pero fui detenida por Lilith, Elena y Maria 3 chicas que no hacen mucho en el orfanato más que salir y buscar algún novio, a escondidas de la directora del orfanato entran con cualquier chico para actuar como unas profesionales de prostitución, las tres ya se han hecho 2 abortos seguidos

Maria: oye sirvienta lava la ropa que tenemos a fuera de la pieza para mañana

Lilith: de paso averigua si la directora estará mañana

Elena: hazlo rápido que la noche es corta

Lucy: mmmm... a qué hora necesitan la ropa y a qué hora necesitan que la directora no este?

Maria: mientras antes estén listas mejor… sirvienta

Lilith: cuida bien de las prendas que son caras

Lucy: _deberían cuidarse y usar unos par de condones malditas arpías, brujas que solo le traen problemas a la directora (_pensé_)_

Elena: así como la directora no debe estar en la tarde…

Lucy: la directora no estará presente en la tarde se ira a las 7:30pm y regresara después de las 10:00pm es lo que me dijo…

Narradora

Lucy solo se devolvió para buscar la ropa de las chicas dirigiéndose abajo para tener todo listo mañana, al llegar a la habitación se sienta para seguir escribiendo en su diario sobre los acontecimientos para dormir

Lucy

Al día siguiente, el día paso rápidamente para mí, lave la ropa dejándola lista para la tarde, sabía lo que se venía me lleve a los niños conmigo a mi pieza para contarles cuentos, mientras cantaba algo solo para evitar que ellos vieran o escucharan aquellos gemidos de prostitución de las 3 chicas que hacían en sus respectivos cuartos, ya nuestra directora iba a llegar las chicas me pidieron ordenar su cuarto mientras que salían a despedir a sus "clientes"

Creí que lo malo pasaría pero me equivoque, cuando llego la directora trajo una noticia, el orfanato iba a tener a un nuevo director, mientras que ella se jubilaba… la directora estaba enferma, pero aquel director era corrupto.

Cuando la directora se marchó, comencé a ser acosada por el director, cada vez que estaba sola se acercaba a mí para "hablar" fumaba al lado mío, tocaba mi cabello para olerlo, como un psicópata acosando a su presa, era suerte que mi habitación tenia serojo, no quería que entrara a mi habitación, aquel director permitía la prostitución de las chicas, porque ellas también se acostaban con él, las cosas cambiaban incluso el jardín de ese bello jardín rodeado de césped y flores, todas se pudrieron, con cigarrillos medios usados, licores, casi todas las noches había fiestas, ya no era un orfanato este lugar era una pesadilla quizás un lugar solo para las 3 chicas y el director… solo para locos

¿?: Así que hay un nuevo director en el Orfanato de Magnolia? Ya veo, será mejor que le informen a Dragneel para que hagas unas medidas de prevención… la chica es la que me preocupa (Dice un chico de cabello azul oscuro, mientras que marcaba un numero en su celular) halo…

¿?: dime? (Contesta una mujer de cabello escarlata)

¿?: soy yo… que comes que adivinas? Tienes razón aquel hombre está en el Orfanato Magnolia como director

¿?: ja, nadie se me escapa tan fácil… dijiste en el Orfanato de Magnolia?

¿?: Así es… mujer

Aquí se termina: El Relato de la cenicienta

Que les pareció?

Espero sus reviews y antes de que se me olvide algunos capítulos pueden ser largos otros cortos… todo depende del contendido… sus dudas siempre serán respondidas


	2. Aquel Chico

**Advertencia: puede haber contenido desagradable para los fanes de los personajes experiencia de vida, si te vas a caer llévate a tus amigos al suelo, para que no seas el único y puedan reírse con ganas de todos… "todos para uno y uno para todos" jaja **

**No olvidéis que los guardianes son los que tienen sangre de la realeza, los nobles son guerreros muy buenos en las batallas y por ultimo aquellos que no son de esa clase de riqueza son los soldados destinados a proteger a los más débiles, gracias.**

Acto 2: Aquel Chico

Una chica de cabello dorado, ojos chocolates, usaba un vestido de niña color rosado, unas chalas blancas con una coleta al lado de sus cabellos, camina hacia la oscuridad de la noche, no hay estrellas ni la luna que la ilumine, pero no demuestra miedo, a pesar de estar en la oscuridad la puedo ver claramente, en un pestañear está usando una capa roja

¿?: Silencio… la noche está llorando su amada no se encuentra con aquella persona que le hizo la promesa… y el destino no lograr buscar una manera para que puedan reencontrarse

Esta sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, como si la felicidad se desvaneciera por cada gota que bota de aquellos ojos de chocolate…

Golpean la puerta de mi habitación una de las empleadas para avisarme que el desayuno está listo, mientras que me visto me sigo preguntando que fue ese sueño que tuve, esa chica ha estado apareciendo en mis sueños barias veces, que la reconocería con solo verla en la vida real

Sirvienta: príncipe, se encuentra bien?

¿?: si… ya tienen los informes?

Sirvienta: estará sus informes listos para la hora asignada

¿?: está toda la información del nuevo Director del Orfanato, incluso han investigados todos los movimientos que ha hecho aquel hombre durante el Orfanato. Que la verdad me sorprendió mucho cuando mi querido amigo bueno para nada me llamo por ello

Sirvienta: todo… incluso de los chicos y chicas que viven en el Orfanato lo que hacen las 24 horas, todo está vigilado cuidadosamente

¿?: Perfecto

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el guardián del dragón de fuego, tan solo tengo 18 años pronto entrare a la escuela y debo dejar casi todo listo, hace poco ha llegado un hombre de 44 años aproximadamente, con la intención de ser el nuevo Director del Orfanato que hay aquí en Magnolia, no me gusta dejar a cargo a personas que no son de esta ciudad ni menos de un día para otro… no quiero llevarme la sorpresa de que sea un Rebelde o un peón negro como me lo digo el bueno para nada de mi querido amigo congelado

Sé que existen personas a las cuales se rebelan y gritan a los 4 vientos sus pesadillas para demostrar lo que viven, aquellos que hablan a los ricos y rebelan como ellos estafan a los más pobres, esos eran tiempos, en la actualidad se les dicen Revolucionarios, ellos hablan por el pueblo y son nuestra mano derecha ellos nos ayudan a hacer cambios para solucionar los problemas de la mayoría de la gente, porque son nuestra mano derecha? Porque los Revolucionarios son el mismo pueblo

A los rebeldes se les dice a la gente que tiene un comportamiento similar a los Revolucionarios pero no usan el mismo método, ellos son capaces de lo peor, una escoria son la otra cara de la moneda, aquellos que están llenos de sed de sangre, quieren venganza y no buscan nada por la razón para ellos todo es a la fuerza, enloquecen cada vez que tocan un arma

Pero hay algo peor que los rebeldes, sino que los peones negros, son traidores, violadores, desterrados de sus tierras por crueldades innombrables, que vienen a otras ciudades en busca de sembrar una semilla de pesadilla, les encanta hacer sufrir a los demás, es más son astutos como los zorros, saben cómo manejar a la gente, son como piratas que llevan recompensa en sus cabezas, llevando consigo una cruz invertida…

Lucy

Aun es de día y las campanas de las 12 aun no suenan, debo limpiar el desastre que hicieron durante la noche, de camino hacia la cocina escuche algunas quejas de una de las chicas, al parecer era Elena, de seguro había quedado nuevamente embarazada y que abortara

Antes de salir el Director percata mi atención para avisarme que todos nos iríamos a dormir temprano, al salir me dirigí directamente al cementerio para orar por mi maestra en la cocina, al terminar me dirigí a las compras busque lo más barato llevándome tiempo, sin darme cuenta habían nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, iba a llover pronto

Al llegar al Orfanato Elena estaba con aquel chico que las atendía a las 3 para el aborto, que pena por el niño, no tiene la culpa, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, mientras que lo hacía sentí como alguien entraba a la cocina y la cerraba con seguro

Lucy: que hace Director? (Pregunte antes de suspirar)

Director: debo asegurarme que cocines bien (Mientras que se me acercaba y olía nuevamente mi cabello)

Comenzó a tocarme, estaba detrás de mí para no dejarme oportunidad ni para escapar o gritar, luego mientras que se agachaba usaba sus manos para tocarme las piernas por debajo de mi falda larga, un escalofrió llegó a mi cuerpo, sentí asquerosidad… no era agradable lo que hacia, mientras que el director jugaba con sus manos para sumir hacia mis bragas… sentí algo como una segunda personalidad

Narradora

Cuando el director iba hacia esa intimidad Lucy se sintió como i hubiera perdido la conciencia y otra Lucy hubiera aparecido de la nada, y cuando eso paso el director a tocar uno de sus muslos se quemó con tocarlo

Director: rayos me he quemado?

Lucy: no, no me puedes tocar… mi virginidad no le pertenece a nadie

El director solo se limitó a levantarse y salir de la habitación, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto… cada vez que intentaba tocarla en su intimidad sentía que algo despertaba dentro de ella

Lucy

Cuando sentí golpear la puerta debí haber perdido la razón, pues sin darme cuenta estaba abriendo la puerta, mientras que el Director no estaba, uno de los niños había venido llorando diciendo que uno de los más pequeños se había caído de las escaleras

La noche llego rápidamente, yo ya estaba acostada en mi cama esperando dormir por alguna razón el sueño no estaba presente, incluso tenía algo en mi pecho… quizás era un presentimiento, algo iba a pasar esta noche en la cual la lluvia caía sin parar, mire hacia la ventana, me levante y la deje abierta, no sé porque lo hice sentí la brisa el viento, era adorable y tranquila que decidí sentarme en la ventana arriesgándome a darme un golpe leve

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos sentí un empujón fuerte, ya estaba en el suelo al intentar levantarme algo se me fue encima, era el director, sujeto mis manos con una sola mientras que se acomodaba uso sus muslos para a sujetar mis pies. No podía moverme, no hacía nada más que besarme primero en el cuello para bajar lentamente…

Director: esta noche dejaras de ser pura pequeña niña, quédate callada no vayas a gritar o te matare aquí mismo

Lucy: director

Me quede en silencio, hasta que sentí como si unos pétalos de rosas caían al suelo, el director se detuvo para observar a su alrededor y saber quién era, había alguien cerca de los arboles un chico de cabello rosado

Todo paso tan rápido, solo escuche un sonido fuerte y molesto, intenté levantarme para saber lo que pasaba pero el chico me advirtió que no lo hiciera, al mirar al director mientras que estaba en el suelo, me di cuenta que estaba sangrando en unos de sus hombros, me arrastre cuidadosamente hacia un rincón y tape mis oídos, no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver… ni hablar

Natsu

**Tema de fondo: OST Three Towers One Piece**

Ya era de noche, me prepare para hacer una visita inesperada al orfanato, acompañado de Azuka una niña de tan solo 15 años muy buena con las armas de fuego que cubriría mis espaldas o atacaría al blanco si yo le daba la orden

[_En mi historia la época es muy moderna, existe todo lo que ustedes conocen_]

Azuka: como entraras?

Natsu: la idea es entrar sin… (Sentimos que alguien habría una ventana) cielos, tal parece Dios me quiere y me hace las cosas fáciles…

Antes de seguir hablando torpemente, me detuve lo que estaba viendo en esa ventana era a una chica de cabello dorado, muy parecida a la de mis sueños, le señale a Azuka que me describiera mejor a la chica con su Rifle

Azuka: cabello dorado, ojos chocolate, blanca, mujer…

Natsu: _es la chica de mis sueños _(pensé)

Nos subimos a unos árboles para tener una mejor vista, antes de acomodarme vimos que una mano que empujaba a la chica de la ventana donde ella estaba sentada

Azuka: qué hago? Lo tengo a la mira

Natsu: déjame escuchar, puede que no sea nuestro hombre (Por ser el guardián del dragón de fuego puedo escuchar mejor que una persona normal)

Azuka: por la forma que la tiene, sabes lo que hará?

Natsu: abusara de ella… es nuestro hombre, déjamelo a mí espera mi señal, solo apuntale al hombre hazle saber que no está en condiciones de hacer una locura, no lo mates

De un solo salto llegue a su lado y saque una rosa para dispersarla, provocaría que la chica al menos quedara desmayada por unas horas cuando despertara pensara que fue un sueño, como llovía fuertemente la chica no me vería eso era lo que pensaba

**Fin musical de fondo**

El director hiso un movimiento brusco para a sujetar a la chica y amenazar antes de que lo lograra le señale a Azuka que le disparara, soltó a la chica y uso su mano contraria para evitar un desangrado, al mirar a la chica, ella estaba despertando

Natsu: _es imposible que una persona despierte después de oler estos pétalos de rosa… _no te levantes

La chica solo se arrastró como pudo acorralándose hacia el rincón para luego taparse los oídos, cerrar los ojos y quedarse callada… quizás había entrado en pánico

**Musical de fondo: SAO Ost past sadness**

Lucy: pero qué demonios? Que está pasando…? Porque estoy aquí?

Es lo que me preguntaba al ver que de una pestañar de los ojos estaba en un parque oscuro, la verdad es que no podía ver nada la luz iluminaba poco, la lluvia llegaba a dejarme ciega con sus gotas que caían aleatoriamente a mi cuerpo, a mi rostro… solo pude dar unos pasos más

Lucy sin saber dónde iba camino en dirección hacia el lago bastante hondo para ahogarse, al caer intento llegar a la orilla pero el pánico la estaba ganando, de pronto dejo de moverse, mientras que se hundía, pero aquel chico de cabello rosado que había visto entro dentro para a sujetarla por la cintura, al recostarla en la orilla una vez que salió, la ayudo a respirar… "respiración boca a boca"

Al sentir que ella ya respiraba el cargo en dirección al orfanato con una sonrisa de alivio

Natsu: vaya menos mal que te he pillado a tiempo…

Lucy: por favor… no te vayas de mi lado… la oscuridad me hace daño como la soledad y el frio que siento en mi cama…

Natsu: que tierna, hablas dormida he… con quien estarás soñando? Espero que conmigo porque soy muy guapo para que alguien no sueñe conmigo

Lucy: sálvame… no me dejes caer… sálvame del asilo…

Natsu: veo que has sufrido mucho, descuida te salvare… niña de mis sueños

_**Nadie cree en el destino, lo único que es seguro es que ambos se necesitaban**_

Lucy

Creo que nuevamente quede inconsciente cuando desperté estaba en mi cama cubierta por las sabanas, quizás alguien quiso aparentar que lo que había vivido era un sueño, pero la sangre que estaba en el suelo no se borraría menos en la tierra

Sentí unos golpes en mi puerta al abrir uno de los niños venía a despertarme, ya era tarde y tenía hambre, cuando llegue a la cocina una chica estaba cocinando

Lucy: quien eres tú?

¿?: mi nombre es Azuka, un gusto!

Lucy: que quieres?

Azuka: has oído hablar de la Ley Fairy?

Aquí se termina: Aquel chico de cabello rosado

Que les pareció?

Estaré esperando sus Reviews y contestare a sus dudas lo más pronto posible… antes de que se me olvide daré unos detalles

El orfanato es una casa antigua vieja y mal cuidada. Las armas son de la época moderna bien diseñadas pero en vez de balas se usa magia, en unos capítulos los explicare mejor. Las calles son pavimentadas, autos modernos etc… menos las casas de los príncipes esos si son castillos grandes, lujosos y hermosos. Bye, bye


	3. Ley Fairy

**Advertencia: puede que contenga escenas que a muchos fans no les agrade leer… mentira, hare lo posible para que os les guste y que mejor que escuchar siempre sus opiniones**

Acto 3: Ley Fairy

Azuka: has oído hablar de la Ley Fairy…

Lucy

Fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de estar aquí en un lago muy cerca del parque central de Magnolia. Por mi parte observaba el lago mientras que miraba una hoja vieja con palabras que brillaban como si estuvieran escritas con magia. Cuando pude comencé a leer la escritura amarilla pacientemente para entender lo que decía…

_Fuego; la que reduce a cenizas en las batallas… nos otorga calor? No, nos otorga calidez para los viajeros que caminan solos. A pesar de su forma representa el valor y la fuerza de voluntad para proteger a los suyos de los peligros de las sombras…_

_Hoshi No Majikku: las estrellas no brillan solas en la oscuridad de la noche, la Luna siempre las acompañara sin importar si las nubes la cubre, como un deseo fugaz tu deseo se hará realidad después de tocar la Tiara de tu sueños, tienes miedo? No debes temer la pureza y las gotas del tiempo sanaran las heridas que se vayan a formar_

_Luz de las estrellas: mira hacia el cielo, notas que algunas de las estrellas están más apagadas que las otras, tarde o temprano ellas se apagaran pero no por siempre sino que volverán a brillar con más intensidad que antes_

_Tú destino ha sido sellado en está hoja, la felicidad llegara cuando tú decidas gritar y convertir tus palabras en sonidos que escuchara la gente del mundo… este es el contrato donde aquella persona escogida deberá protegerte, velara por ti, cuidara de tu salud y vida… si lo deseáis sus corazones se fortalecerán para evitar que se llenen de heridas tristes, heridas de odio y venganza_

_Querida vieja amiga… te obsequio algunas de estás llaves doradas y plateadas para que te ayuden siempre…_

_Cuida de ellas.-_

Lucy: entonces hay una persona en Magnolia que cuidara de mí… como si lo necesitara… (Dijo mientras que se levantaba y daba una patada en el suelo, dejando un hueco en el suelo)

[Lucy es una chica con una fuerza sobrehumana, golpes pesados y rápidos, debido a que es fuerte, veloz, e inteligente sabiendo como actuar]

**La Ley Fairy es conocida para unir a las personas, muchas veces el destino quiere unir a las personas, cuando logra unirlas hace que ellos cambien su forma de vivir, cambia su forma de pensar… debido a que une a dos personas con personalidades distintas, ejemplo un chico millonario con una chica pobre… ya que las personas suelen elegir su propio camino hacia su futuro el destino tiene complicaciones en juntarlas aunque siempre termina por juntarlas pero no siempre llega a tiempo y muchas veces las persona predestinada llega cuando uno ya está muerto, o tiene una familia etc, las hadas en este caso crearon la Ley Fairy para unir a esas personas buscando la mejor oportunidad, ya sea que se topen en la calle, o ellas mismas muestran a esa persona en sus sueños para que ellos mismo busquen a esa persona… **

Me levante, me dirigí hacia el Orfanato para comenzar mis deberes lo más pronto al llegar un auto oscuro estaba frente al Orfanato mientras que un chico estaba dentro de él

Aquel chico de cabello azulado oscuro, ojos oscuros observaba mi hogar seriamente, estaba sin polera al llegar lo mire fijamente, al notar mi presencia cierra la ventana de su auto me di la media vuelta abrí la puerta y antes de entrar 3 niños pequeños de 10 años se abalanzan derribándome con lloriqueos… al preguntarles que sucedía me habían informado que Elena estaba en mi pieza buscando algo.-

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi cuarto para saber lo que pasaba, ví a una Elena muy furiosa buscando por todas mis cosas algo que quizás para ella era importante

Lucy: que sucede? Porque estás en mi cuarto?

Elena: que es lo que quiero?, dinero, bastante dinero y estoy segura que algo tienes escondido

Volvió a desordenar desesperadamente mis cosas encontrando una cajita musical que me pertenecía.

FLASHBACK

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegue al Orfanato tan solo tenía unos 7 años de edad, aquel lugar donde me encontraba estaba oscuro y hacia mucho frio, llovía fuertemente… me tambaleaba incluso como si mis pies no pudieran más, hasta que sentí una calidez en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y quede profundamente dormida antes de hacerlo escuche la voz de una mujer diciendo "Todo saldrá bien"

Cuando desperté estaba en una cama poco cómoda pero estaba cubierta de ropas para mantenerme calentita, la chimenea estaba prendida pero a la vez no calentaba mucho la habitación, una mujer que llego a mi lado me toco la frente examinando que estuviera bien "veo que la fiebre ha bajado, me alegro de haberte encontrado" fue lo que escuche

Cuando comencé a mejorarme ya me levanta de la cama para ayudar aquella mujer que me salvo de la lluvia y que me estaba hospedando en su humilde casa, aquella mujer un día me entrego una caja musical diciendo "esta caja musical la encontré en tú bolso, estaba rota así que la repare, soy muy buena con esto… además es una cajita musical con un sonido hermoso"

Aquella mujer no solo me ayudo a reparar mi cajita musical sino que me enseñó a leer, escribir y hablar con las demás personas, pase mucho tiempo con ella, cuando cumplí tan solo 14 años fui enviada al orfanato para ayudarla en la cocina, ya que ella necesitaba mucha ayuda… termine quedándome en ese lugar… era divertido… le debía mucho aquella mujer

FIN FLASHBACK

Elena: dime donde tienes tú dinero… hija de gran perra!

Lucy: el dinero que llego a obtener la gasto en la comida de los chicos…!

Elena: no me levantes la voz (dándole una cachetada a Lucy)

Después de darme una cachetada destroza mi cajita musical, pero no quise hacer nada, quede quieta como si estuviera en shock después de ver como aquella cajita musical era destrozada por las manos de aquella mujer, que es lo que estaba pasando, porque Elena buscaba dinero en mi pieza cuando ella gana más que yo todos los días… cuando se cansó de buscar salió de la habitación… yo por mi parte sentí un dolor en mi pecho, un dolor tan fuerte, mi recuerdo… más valioso estaba en el piso destrozado

Resistí a algo… ya que me sentía débil con ganas de caer al suelo, las fuerzas se me iba mientras veía un desorden en mi habitación… di unos pasos y…

Lilith: desde hoy tú vida será más miserable que antes (aparece por detrás María y Lilith)

Maria: así que tu único sueño es saber sobre tus recuerdos… he… vaya no sabía que las tipas como tú tenían sueños… (Mire hacia atrás y ví a María con mi diario medio abierto)

Lucy: que haces con mi diario

Lilith: porque no nos haces un favor… porque no te mueres? Las perras como tú no pueden soñar

Lucy: _quien dice que la gente como yo no pueden soñar…? Solo porque ustedes tienen apellidos, tienen padres, tienen algo que muchos de los huérfanos no tenemos… no significa que no podemos soñar _(Pensé)

**Musical de fondo: music box Masayume Chansing **

De repente empezó a bajar la temperatura como si el invierno llegara a mi cuarto, sentí un ruido muy extraño, al mirar cerca de la ventana vi cómo se formaba unas telarañas, estaban hechas de hielo, cuando María y Lilith las vieron se fueron un poco asustadas, dejando la puerta cerrada y a mí en la soledad junto con un libro botado

Caí de golpe y mis llantos salieron des-controlablemente… aquello que para alguien es algo roto para mí era algo valioso. Esto se me hacía algo familiar pero no sabía lo que era. Es que acaso ya pase por algo así, como si ya lo hubiera vivido, en algún momento que yo no puedo recordar, mientras que recogía la cajita musical que estaba rota con piezas ya ni recuperables, ya sabía que ya no podría volver a escuchar su dulce melodía al dormir, la ventana se encontraba abierta no alcanzaba a cerrarla para cubrirme de oscuridad, encogida mientras que temblaba no de frio… quizás de dolor… me dolía el pecho como una espina clavada, me sentía ahogada y lo quería era aquella persona que debía cuidarme, la necesitaba aunque sea para que me abrasara, pero porque no estaba… me pregunto si sabrá que lo necesito justo ahora

Lo único que quería era desaparecer, era caer pero aunque callera no moriría… ya lo he intentado varias veces… y no he podido quizás aún no era el momento para morir a causa de las sombras

**Musical de fondo: terminado**

Narradora

Aquel chico que Lucy había visto en el auto estaba sentado en el tejado de la habitación donde se encontraba ella mientras que se le acercaba una chica de cabello negro

Azuka: Hola tú?

¿?: ya era hora de que llegaras… (Azuka se le acerca más para golpearle en la cabeza) qué carajo te pasa vaquera!

Azuka: tu ropa! Baka!

Ciertamente, aquel chico se encontraba desnudo disfrutando de la brisa. Lucy que estaba en el suelo apoyando sus brazos en la cama como si hubiera llorado cuando siente unos ruidos arriba en el techo sin querer averiguarlo seca sus lágrimas para salir, pero las chicas habían cerrado la puerta por el otro lado debía darse la vuelta para poder abrirla decidiendo saltar por la ventana

Lucy se encontraba en el tercer piso era bastante alto, Azuka y aquel chico habían dejado de pelear para escuchar algo que les había llamado la atención, al mirar hacia abajo se fijaron que Lucy estaba en la ventana, tratando de saltar

Azuka: no me digas que intenta…

¿?: a él le toca una chica suicida?

Cuando Lucy salta cae al suelo dando un giro para amortiguar la caída, al levantarse se sacude un poco al ver unas extrañas sombras en el techo mira hacia arriba para ver a Azuka y a un chico desnudo junto a ella… miro hacia otro lado rápidamente y broto con las manos sus ojos para creer que era una ilusión

Lucy

El chico que estaba desnudo era aquel chico que estaba dentro de ese auto afuera del orfanato, de eso podía estar segura, no importó cuantas veces brote mis ojos con las manos seguía viendo al chico ahí parado como un tonto sorprendido, decidí no seguir con eso y camine hacia otro rumbo

¿?: si que sabe aterrizar… interesante

Azuka: si… idiota! (Azuka le vuelve a pegar) te acaba de ver desnudo

¿?: mi ropa! Dónde está mi ropa?! (Mientras que miraba sus manos)

Azuka: si no sabes tú, menos yo…

Al día siguiente estaba despertando cuando veo a alguien en mi ventana, dirigí mi mirada hacia esa persona

Lucy: tú aquí… que haces Azuka?

Azuka: dentro de una semana comenzaran las clases Fairy Tail y debes ir

Lucy: yo? Y con qué dinero?

Azuka: no te preocupes por el dinero… además debes ir para aumentar tu magia y utilizar bien tu don

Lucy: un don…? Yo tengo un don

Azuka: Hoshi no majikku (magia de las estrellas)

Aquí se termina: Ley Fairy, la que cambia tú destino

Que les pareció este acto (capítulo)?

Estaré esperando sus reviews, y espero que les esté gustando… estos cambios repentinos se me ocurrieron para ponerla un poco interesante… no se enojen… plis…


	4. Comenzando

**Gritar a los 4 vientos tus sentimientos aunque no sean escuchados hará que el corazón se sienta con más ánimo para decirle a tu cuerpo que camine hacia adelante sin temor de nada, ni siquiera de la oscuridad**

Acto 4: Comenzando

Lucy

La chica Azuka me había hablado sobre un don que poseo pero no me hablo mucho del tema, solo me tomo de la mano para llevarme a las tiendas, sin antes entregarme una ropa de ella. Un pantalón largo negro, una camisa blanca con mangas largas, y zapatos negros

Cuando nos acercábamos a los vestidos descuidadamente me resbalo en un charco de agua, mojando un poco la ropa prestada, una mujer de cabello azulado y largo me mira para luego disculparse

¿?: Lo siento... me emocione tanto con este vestido en oferta que llegue a derretirme

Lucy: derretirte? (La mujer me quedo mirando asombrada)

¿?: Cabello dorado? Ojos chocolates… que linda… ah lo siento, que mal educada, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar… eto? (Al parecer ve a una persona a lo lejos)

**[Juvia Loxar: princesa, guardiana del agua y la lluvia (Esta última solo cuando se enoja)]**

Me pide disculpas diciendo que volvería pronto mientras que yo me levanto y Azuka se me acerca para taparme la vista y ver aquella persona que hiso que aquella mujer se fuerza como alma que se la lleva el viento

Narradora

Juvia: tú aquí? Que es lo que quieres? Un terremoto, maremoto… incendio? No es común verte en estos lugares

¿?: Que te importa entrometida… (Se le acerca un chico de cabello azulado oscuro)

¿?: Entrometida será pero quizás puede ayudar

Juvia: Gray… en que podría ayudar?

**[Gray Fullbuster: príncipe, guardián demonio de la creación de hielo]**

Gray: la chica viene de compras con Azuka… es la chica que este demonio debe cuidar por la Ley Fairy

Juvia: vaya suertudo… te ha tocado con una chica muy hermosa… un momento… ella es Lucy? (Da la media vuelta para ver a la chica que veía unos vestidos negros y rojos) bien… tú no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo, ahora vete… principito

¿?: no… debo velar por su seguridad (Juvia se acercó al lado de él)

Juvia: lárgate maldito pervertido, crees que Juvia es estúpida, estoy muy segura que quieres ver como escoge prendas íntimas, para ver su talla e imaginarla con ropa atrevida… te conozco para afirmar que siempre te ha gustado tener una chica rubia a tu cuidado…

¿?: jejeje… vale, vale… mujer, pero no puedes hacer nada, soy su protector no?

Juvia: así… que sucede? Si fuera así porque no te acercas a ella y te presentas… diciéndole que eres el chico que debe velar por su seguridad…?

¿?: eto

Juvia: lárgate… o la llamare… Natsu Dragneel

**[Natsu Dragneel: príncipe, guardián del dragón de fuego]**

Natsu: tsk… estaré cerca de estos lugares con Gray cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer, eso si… ten… está es la dirección de su nueva casa… el arriendo es barato, es pequeño pero cómodo para ella… debe vivir ahí

Juvia: jeje… okis!

Lucy

Por primera vez me sentí rara, todo lo que veía yo, Juvia lo tomaba pero a mi medida para que me lo probara… para mi forma de vivir con solo comprar unas par de prendas estaba lista pero la ropa que llevaba era demasiada… mínimo 20 prendas para vestir, sin contar los vestidos que fueron como unos 10 vestidos para diferentes ocasiones, era una pesadilla con tantas cosas

Juvia: bien terminamos con la ropa

Lucy: con la ropa? Que falta

Juvia: zapatos, zapatillas, con tacones sin tacones, luego los perfumes, pinturas, luego adornos para el cabello, pulseras, colgantes, anillos, aros… y una que otra prenda para hacer cosplay

Lucy: eto… estoy bien con mi pelo cubierto, no necesito joyas ni nada por el estilo

Juvia: Lucy tienes un cabello hermoso y largo además debes jugar con el pelo… y las pulseras como colgantes sé que se verán bien en ti… y aparte debemos encararnos de tus cosas para llevarlas a tu habitación

Lucy: pero mi habitación es pequeña

Juvia: ya veo… descuida mira… al terminar con esto… nos iremos a tu casa… por si no lo sabes ahora tendrás una casa donde deberás vivir…

Lucy: que?! Pero yo no quiero eso

Juvia: aunque no quieras… deberás aceptarlo, muy pocos tienen está oportunidad

Lucy: y si no quiero… debo cuidar de los niños del orfanato, alguien debe cocinar, bañarlos, limpiar el hogar, cuidar de ellos ha sido mi vida

Juvia: de eso no debes preocuparte, confía en mí…cierto necesito saber tu talla de pecho para comprar sostenes… mientras que te probabas la ropa vi que usabas vendas

Lucy: las vendas son cómodas

Juvia: o vamos dale una oportunidad!

Lucy: eto… 88cm creo (Juvia se sorprende con las medidas dadas)

Juvia: _veo que las vendas no solo te ayudan a estar cómoda sino que las oculta muy bien…_

Lucy: es que me da pena…

Narradora

Luego de por fin terminar con las compras Juvia invita a Lucy a tomar helado en el mismo centro cerca de la ventana mientras

Juvia: Lucy de Dragneel

Lucy: qué? (Juvia aprovecho ese momento en que Lucy había abierto la boca para darle una cuchara de helado) mmm… esta frio! (mientras que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos)

Juvia: pues claro, es helado… no me digas que nunca has comido helado?

Lucy: no… es primera vez que lo pruebo…

Juvia: mmm que sueles comer en el orfanato… lo más a menudo

Lucy: eto…

Juvia: mejor no me lo digas

Natsu y Gray se habían sentado con sus comidas preferidas. Al notar que Lucy y juvia estaban juntas disfrutando de un helado

Natsu: demonios!

Gray: que te pasa?

Natsu: aparte de que estés nuevamente desnudo… la chica se ve tierna cada vez que se le congela el cerebro al comer rápidamente ese helado

Gray: no tiene nada de malo que la chica coma algo que usualmente no come… que rayos1 mi ropa donde está mi ropa… (Mientras que mira para todos lados con la esperanza de verla en el suelo)

Lucy

Mientras que Juvia me hablaba de ella, se estaba haciendo tarde, así Juvia se marchó en un auto lujoso mientras que quede a solas, como sentí que alguien me estaba vigilando, pero para mi suerte llega aquel muchacho de aquella vez… pero esta vez estaba con calzoncillos, solo me quedo mirando seriamente mientras que yo solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara

Lucy: quién eres? No solo estás aquí tú estabas arriba del tejado del orfanato y desnudo…

Gray: en verdad quieres saberlo?

Lucy: hentai **[Lucy se refiere a que es un pervertido]** no me gusta

Gray la miro asombrado mientras que ella caminaba sin dirección, para luego mirarse y quedar helado y a la vez mudo como si un caníbal le hubiera comido la lengua, quedó de esa forma por lo menos unos 5 minutos hasta que Natsu se le acerca, dándole un golpe en la cabeza mientras que un auto se le acercaba

Natsu: carajo… gray eres un despistado… mejor vete a casa que tú auto a llegado

Gray: eto… me ha dicho "hentai"

Natsu: es tu culpa, exhibicionista… a quien se le ocurre andar en… olvídalo…

Gray: qué? (Natsu le vuelve a pegar)

Natsu: tu ultima prenda, maldita sea, que ya no la llevas… carajo! Ahora si estas desnudo

Gray: mierda! buscare donde carajos esta mi ropa… donde está mi ropa?

**Musical de fondo: music box Glitter – Fairy Tail**

Natsu no se toma la molestia de buscar a Lucy, llegando a un pequeño parque donde casi nadie iba ya en este tiempo, al llegar busca por todas partes para ver si se encontraba sentada en una banca o en el suelo, solo un par de pasos más pudo percibir su olor con un ruido extraño…

Natsu: _estará sentada sobre uno de esos juegos infantiles? _(Pensó)

Camino un poco más topándose con unas luciérnagas que volaban cerca del lago detrás de ellas se notaba una figura balanceándose suavemente, como un paisaje donde se ve a una chica solitaria esperando algo que nunca llegara acompañada de unas luces en movimiento y una brisa ligera que jugaba con su cabello largo y suelto

A Natsu le pareció ver una lágrima a lo lejos, se acercó, sin que ella lo notara, cubriéndose en la oscuridad de la noche

Natsu: _Lucy estarás bien?_

Lucy no hacia ningún movimiento brusco, Natsu intento acercarse más hasta darse cuenta que estaba dormida

Natsu: _vaya de esa manera te duermes?_

Lucy: porque el tiempo se ha llevado mis recuerdos… mágico… encuentro… esta noche no me dejes dormir sola

Natsu: _hablas dormida nuevamente… pequeña _

Natsu la toma en brazos para recostarla un poco apoyándola en un árbol, sin estar conforme se sienta a su lado para usar su propio pecho como cojín y hacer que ella durmiera mejor, así pasó el tiempo hasta que Natsu decide ya alejarse de la chica antes de que despertara antes de irse, le hiso recordar una calidez familiar… abra abrasado a alguien más de esa manera era imposible

Lucy: que debo hacer? Que debo…

Natsu no deja que siga hablando ya que mientras que miraba su bello rostro durmiente, lentamente se le acerca a la boca, acabando con un beso tímido y único dejándose llevar, por aquella noche con luces vivientes… dos personas con diferentes vidas comenzaban a forjar un camino desconocido

**Musical de fondo: terminado**

En la oscuridad de la noche un chico se ocultaba… Gray apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados… mientras que soltaba unos suspiros

Gray: Natsu eres un impaciente, mira que besarla apenas unos días de haberla conocido… acaso no pudiste esperar? Baka… pero que se le puede hacer Juvia me lo había advertido

En la oscuridad aparecía una mujer de cabello azul acercándose al chico…

Juvia: no te parece romántico esa escena, para que desperdiciarla… además desde cuando que te importa lo que hace Natsu

Gray: curiosidad… tengo curiosidad de esa chica… nada más

Juvia: lo que todavía no puedo creer es que posea el Hoshi no Majikku

Gray: una magia similar al de las hadas, magia de Luz a la vez magia de oscuridad… dos tributos

Aquí se termina: Comenzando una nueva vida desde ahora

Buenos chicos espero que les esté gustando

Espero sus Reviews siempre serán bienvenidos. Os les gusta los misterios? Jaja… he cambiado un poco la historia porque para mí me parecía mejor de esa manera… dejando misterios y buscando que esos momentos románticos tengan un poco de sentido nos vemos luego


	5. La Bajeza

**Resumen de la historia: Lucy una joven chica de tan solo 18 años que vivía cuidando de los niños de su hogar, un Orfanato, mientras en su estancia obedecía como la cenicienta a 3 chicas que aprovechan de Lucy por ser familiares de la Directora. Lucy es una chica que tan solo desea saber de su pasado, por cosas del destino conoció a Natsu que la salvo de ser violada por el nuevo director del Orfanato y de ser ahogada… la Ley Fairy así lo quiso, gracias a estas leyes ha descubierto que posee magia o mejor dicho un don llamado "Hoshi No Majikku"… pero que habrá pasado con el Director del Orfanato?**

Acto 5: La bajeza

Con su lengua la usaba para lamer su cuello mientras que tenía a la rubia entre su cuerpo y la cama, aquellos ojos chocolates no se veían por la noche de la luna nueva, unos suspiros suaves y casi silenciosos lograba escuchar de mi querida Lucy

Natsu

Ciertamente, yo y Lucy estábamos sobre la cama, mi mano izquierda ayudaban a sujetar ambas manos de Lucy para evitar que escapara, mi mano derecha no hacía nada más que destrozar poco a poco su ropa, primero fue su camisa los botones fueron arrancados para parar en el suelo, suavemente bajaba para llegar a su falda al igual que la camisa la rompí ya compraría una…

Táctilmente podría describir sus bragas eran sencillas, acabe con soltarla para bajar, para lamer y beber de su intimidad como yo quisiera, con solo mirarla sé que pedía más… que hiciera lo que quisiera

Narradora

Antes de tocar esa zona empieza a escuchar un sonido raro como la alarma de un despertador. Natsu se levanta de la cama despertando del sueño, al ver la alarma la toma para apagarla a golpes

Natsu: que te haya inventado lo maldigo!… hombre que no me dejas ni eyacular o disfrutar en mis sueños! (termina por destrozarla) estúpido despertador!... pero que rayos como es que sueño eso…

Lucy ya se había despertado, estaba con su desayuno en la mesa de su habitación, muy extraña con levantarse un poco tarde, teniendo en la mente que debe ir a la escuela estaba siendo acompañada por Azuka que la había acompañado a preparar todo

Azuka: ya estas lista… Lucy…

Azuka queda en silencio al ver a Lucy vestida con un uniforme… llevaba puesta una camisa blanca un blazer color negro con unas rayas rojas que señalaban donde estaban los bolsillos y los botones, una falda tipo escocesa de color negra con sus rayas rojas, unas bucaneras color blanco y botines negros sin tacones

Lucy: Azuka? Que debo hacer con esto?

Azuka: bueno… eso viene con unos cinturones deben ir en tus piernas debajo de la falda ocultándolas

Lucy: y estas cosas que son?

Azuka: esa cosa que parece palo al darle ese botón pareciera que creciera es una porra eléctrica, la otra cosa más pequeña es un cuchillo simple cómodo para las mujeres… más que nada en la escuela te enseñan a cómo defender a tus reyes… por decirlo de una manera fácil para que entiendas

Lucy: ya veo… al fin y al cabo nos enseñan para cuidar de sus espaldas, informar posibles guerras… vaya, espero que no sean tan complicado

Azuka: bien… aparte debo de advertirte algunas cosas

Lucy

Las campanas de la escuela sonaban empezando las clases, eran salas normales me toco sentarme al lado de la ventana en todo un rincón, ya había otras personas dentro de la clase y me sentí observada por muchos… Azuka me había advertido que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran nobles y por sus riquezas podían llevar una ropa diferente, en vez de su uniforme completo más bien solo usaban faldas más largas y sexys…

¿?: A quien se vendió para estar en esta escuela (Susurrando)

¿?: Quien sabe… nadie de baja clase puede comprar el uniforme que es muy costoso (Mire en dirección hacia los que susurraban, logrando obtener unas miradas de odio)

Las clases comenzaron bien, al parecer solo nombraban los nombres para ocultar que clase de nobles eran, el docente se llamaba Ivan Dreyar sin negar que no era un buen maestro, dos chicos que eran como yo habían llegado tarde los había dejado afuera sin antes humillarlos "ustedes los de la baja clase no son más que esclavos incompetente, solo sirven para ser unos esclavos, fuera de aquí y quédense en el pasillo, aparte sus ropas son indecentes" mientras que los demás que pertenecían a la nobleza solo se reían

Al terminar las clases para ir luego almorzar me quede sentada mirando como los demás se divertían. Hasta que una mano se posó en mi pupitre

¿?: Vaya… que tenemos aquí…

Lucy: tú quién eres?

¿?: Que malos modales tienes… pero es de esperarse de tan baja clase… mi nombre es Ángel (De oración 6 con el cabello largo)

**[Ángel: nobleza, guerrera de las monedas de la vida]**

No tenía ganas de escucharla, Azuka me había advertido que debía alejarme de la mayoría de los nobles ya que no trataban bien a los chicos y chicas como yo

Ángel: no me ignores maldita seas!

Lucy: _qué tipo de vocabulario tienen los nobles? _(pensé)

Antes de llegar a la puerta Ángel me agarra el brazo para girarme y darme una bofetada, iba a darme otra ya que al parecer no quedo conforme con esa, pero alguien la detuvo era una mujer de cabello largo y blanco… era muy hermosa creo recordar su nombre… Mirajane

Mirajane: ara, ara… no es momento para peleas… debemos llevarnos bien

Ángel: no deberías defender a esta chiquilla

**[Mirajane Strauss: princesa, guardiana de los demonios]**

Me miro y me señalo que me fuera, me levante saliendo de la sala subí hacia el tejado topándome con una chica que leía un libro… cuando me miro, sonrió tímidamente, como si buscara un amigo. Alguien abrió bruscamente la puerta que conectaba las escaleras del tejado

Un chico medio moreno de cabello negro se me acerca para golpearme, propinándome un golpe en le estomago con su rodilla para luego arrastrarme con el impulso hacia una de las rejas, fue un golpe fuerte

¿?: Que está pasando aquí? Responde Ren

**[Ren Akatsuki: soldado… don presión del aire]**

Ren: esta chica ha hecho avergonzar a Ángel… mi deber es protegerla y como soldado debo castigarla y ponerla en su sitio…

Lucy: tú quién eres? (Pregunte mientras que me levantaba como si nada)

Ren: Ren Akatsuki un soldado al servicio de Ángel, no te preocupes vengo a ponerte en tu sitio

Lucy: es en serio que hay personas que son capaces de mandar a otros para hacer su trabajo, yo paso… prefiero que ella venga y me diga que me podrá en mi sitio

Antes de que pestañara él ya estaba aquí muy cerca de mí sin ni siquiera tocarme me arrojo lejos nuevamente hacia otra dirección… no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejarme golpear "algunos nobles son más importantes que otros y si ellos empiezan la pelea contigo intenta golpear a sus soldados de seguro uno que otro los mandaran para golpearte…" es lo que me acorde

Narradora

Después de que se acordara de eso, miró fijamente a Ren que se acercaba lentamente para seguir golpeándola sin piedad, pero de pronto algo lo detuvo

Ren: _que es esta sensación? Siento que me debilito cada vez que me acerco a ella _(Pensó)

Cuando Ren le mira a los ojos a Lucy, estaban brillando con un color amarillo como si una luz apareciera de la nada…

Ren: _su mirada… es magia…? Imposible…!_

Al estar distraído sintió un duro golpe por la espalda, al mirar hacia atrás se da cuenta que un hombre de cabello largo y negro estaba detrás de él junto con la chica que estaba hace poco leyendo

¿?: Deja a la chica en paz... o te daré con mi hierro

Ren: príncipe Gajeel!

**[Gajeel Redfox: príncipe, guardián del dragón de hierro (Metal)]**

Ren se larga cuidadosamente temiendo que le dieran un golpe a espaldas de él… Gajeel se le acerca a Lucy que se había desmayado, mientras que la chica da un suspiro más tranquilo

Gajeel: me debes una Levy… gege

**[Levy McGarden: nobleza, guerrera de la sabiduría]**

Levy: me parece injusto que haya este tipo de batallas solo porque un noble no le agrada una persona… pero que haremos con la chica?

Gray: la llevaremos a la enfermería… debo retomar mis clases no puedo dejar que ese idiota de Salamander me gane en una materia… nos vemos enana

Levy: _ya todo está bien…_

Al despertar Lucy nota que llevaba unas vendas en su mano derecha, que al levantarse comenzó a quitárselas, sintió un ruido muy pequeño alguien más estaba en la habitación mirando a todas direcciones no pudo saber dónde estaba hasta que apareció de la nada detrás de ella agarrándola de frente

¿?: Hola guapa… que tal un momento a solas! jaja

Lucy al mirar a su espalda ve a un chico con cabello largo amarillo de ojos rojos, era un chico de su misma sala

Lucy: este chico estaba al lado de Ángel, se llamaba Zancrow?

**[Zancrow: nobleza, guerrero del Dios del fuego]**

Solo pudo recordarlo ya que Zancrow no quería responderle, solo se limitó a subirse a la cama para recostarla brutalmente tapando su boca, para evitar que gritara y con sus pies las uso para aplastar ambos brazos y evitar que hiciera otro movimiento para que se pudiera arrancar

Zancrow: para ser de clase baja eres muy linda… me han dicho que eres una zorrita con muchas aventuras… lo comprobare ahora, sino no importa! Jaja

¿?: qué demonios estás haciendo?

Una mujer de cabello Escarlata apareció de la nada emanando un aura demoniaca. Zancrow solo se limitó a moverse con cuidado y ver con miedo a la mujer que se encontraba detrás de él, al hacerlo libera a Lucy cometiendo un grave error…

Lucy: verás que no soy una cualquiera… que soy virgen!

Zancrow: eto? (Mientras que dio una brusca mirada en dirección hacia Lucy)

Lucy uso sus manos para dar una voltereta al quedar de una forma agachada sobre la cama le da una patada a Zancrow, este solo recibe un golpe directo en la cara antes de que pudiera pestañar Lucy estaba sobre él dándole un golpe en el estómago. La mujer de cabello escarlata solo mirada impresionada… Zancrow intentó levantarse pero cuando estaba de rodilla sintió una energía negativa, como un aura de un demonio esperando que su víctima hiciera algo… miro a Lucy que estaba enfadada… Lucy volvió a darle un golpe con una patada, usando el pie derecho eso hiso que el cuerpo de un herido Zancrow fuera arrastrado chocando contra la pared haciendo un hueco

Lucy: vuelves a ponerme un dedo encima y tus días estarán contados

Zancrow: como te atreves a lastimar a un noble… chiquilla!

¿?: Como te atreves tú! A intentar abusar de ella… hazle algo y te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo con un ejército… ni creas que esto se queda así… (Dijo una mujer muy furiosa)

Zancrow se larga muy molesto con lo que había pasado, mientras que Lucy se limita en volver con lo suyo y quitarse las vendas. Ambas sienten que se abre una puerta Gray aparece con Natsu

Natsu: que es lo que sucede?

¿?: Natsu… idiota Zancrow intento de abusar sexualmente de Lucy!

Natsu: hijo de la gran…

Gray: hola de nuevo!

Lucy: hentai

Gray: Erza… ella volvió a decirme pervertido

**[Erza Scarlet: Reina, guardiana de la guerra y las armas]**

Erza: estás nuevamente desnudo…

Gray: ahora sí que no sé dónde está mi ropa

Lucy: que está pasando… porque están aquí

Natsu: es simple… porque yo soy tu protector!

Aquí se termina este capítulo llamado, La bajeza de algunos nobles

Espero sus Reviews, y descuiden no creo que vuelva a cambiar algunas cosas y si lo hago les avisare…

Las cosas de la vida me tomo tiempo hacer esto…c reo que ahora podre subir los capítulos un poco seguidos y descuiden pienso recompensarlos… eto como… que valga la pena leer esta historia… o agregando más lemon jajaja descuiden ya llegara


	6. La Habilidad

**Se que más de uno se dio cuenta que he cambiado un poco la historia… bueno solo la forma de cómo suceden las cosas, para mí lo que estaba escribiendo de verdad le encontraba fuera de sentido… en fin comencemos con la historia y espero sus Reviews…**

Acto 6: La Habilidad

Natsu: es que no me escuchaste?

Lucy: lo hice

Natsu: que dices?

Lucy: es que tienes cara de idiota, por eso que no me creo eso de que seas mi protector

Natsu: eh… pero que esperabas… además nadie te ha enseñado como debes tratar a los de alta clase como yo

Lucy: la verdad es que no… y como hay que tratar a los de su clase?

Natsu: eto…

Lucy: porque no miras al chico a tu lado, está completamente desnudo, tú sino lo has notado tienes el cierre abierto, las camisas desabrochadas, que demonios estabas haciendo? Pero… (Se quedó un momento en silencio) la mujer… ella si demuestra ser de clase…

Natsu: no quiero halagos!

Erza: Natsu, Lucy tiene razón

Lucy: pero… (Señalo a Erza) como es que conoces mi nombre? Hentai… (Señalo a Gray) vístete que me dan ganas de golpearte con solo verte desnudo… sin modales, anormal!

Gray: me ha llamado anormal

Natsu: jaja anormal…

Fue cuando a Lucy sin querer se le abre el apetito con un rugido de estómago, Gray, Natsu y Erza escucharon ese sonido, basto para que se quedaran callado con un silencio bastante incomodo, Lucy solo se dirige a la cama cuando llega una joven chica de cabello azul

¿?: Que sucede aquí?

Erza: oh… Wendy no sucede nada

**[Wendy Marvell: princesa, guardiana del dragón del viento]**

Wendy: oh, ya veo… ya despertaste!

Lucy: tú quién eres?

Wendy: mi nombre es Wendy, mucho gusto… traje un poco de jugo de verduras

Gray: _que! Le va a dar eso? (pensó)_

Natsu: _pobre chica! Beberá algo bien asqueroso! (Pensó)_

Lucy: jugo?

Wendy: lo prepare yo misma, te ayudara a que te recuperes (Wendy se lo da antes de marcharse)

Erza: Lucy te aconsejo que no lo bebas… es agrio…

Lucy no hizo caso solo miro lo que contenía y antes de beberlo lo olio… al beberlo Gray sintió asco como si alguien bebiera de algo que estuviera podrido, Natsu solo tenía nauseas debido a ser tan sensible en los olores, Erza no se atrevía a decir nada… como si estuviera frente a ella a una persona desagradable, después de beberlo todo y dar un suspiro de alivio dejo el vaso para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo… echando a Natsu y Gray ya que debía vestirse

Erza: que sientes?

Lucy: a que te refieres?

Natsu: bueno has bebido un vaso entero de yerbas asquerosas (Grito detrás de la puerta)

Lucy: de que estás hablando… vaso… a te refieres a las yerbas que me dio la pequeña… para tu información estaba muy buena

"Muy buena" fue la palabra que dejo a los 3 en blancos, ellos sabían que no había nadie que le gustara las yerbas que preparaba Wendy. Mientras que seguían en blanco Lucy término de sacarse la venda de la mano, las clases ya habían terminado, Lucy al salir ve a Juvia que estaba sentada en una banca sola escuchando un poco de música viendo una revista de chicas, decidió acercarse a ella

Mientras tanto Juvia miraba la revista atentamente como sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro, ella ya sabía quién era esa persona pero quiso ignorarlo… mientras más intentaba ignorarlo esa persona más hacia tontería para llamar su atención. Empezó primero con tocar su cabello y olerlo con una sonrisa pervertida y maligna, queriendo provocarla, sin funcionar apoyo las manos en ambos hombros sin funcionar empieza hablar de él… nada funcionaba hasta que se le ocurrió hablar de ella

¿?: Juvia, una solitaria mujer que suele estar lejos de los demás porque es un desastre de la naturaleza… no haces bien las cosas, todo te "sale mal" (recalcándola bien para que se molestara Juvia) creí que está escuela te había impedido la entrada, después de ese desastre que ocasionaste… Juvia fue malo de tú parte inundar toda la escuela… (Dos chicos pasaron cerca de Juvia y de aquella persona)

¿?: Sabes… han dicho que la solitaria Juvia usa una pulsera para evitar que cambie el clima…

¿?: Vamos hombre… que yo sepa los príncipes y princesas saben usar su magia… no me digas

¿?: Ella es diferente, ella está hecha de agua… no es humana

Juvia

**Musical de fondo: music box meltdown **

Cierto… estoy hecha de agua, debido a que mi magia no es como la de muchos, desde pequeña nunca la he podido controlar, donde iba la lluvia me acompañaba, hacía que el tiempo de calor pasaba a frio… cuando me enojo la lluvia era caliente quemaba de inmediato a quien la tocaba, cuando estoy triste la lluvia es suave pero fría como el invierno trayendo virus y enfermedades… si odiaba la lluvia caía como un diluvio… caía rápidamente lastimando a muchos como si fuese acido cayendo del cielo… menos a mí… la lluvia no podía lastimarme porque yo la creaba inconscientemente

Sin darme cuenta lastimaba a la gente de mí alrededor sin querer hacerlo. Desde que tengo recuerdo jamás he tenido una amiga, me enamorado varias veces pero nadie me corresponde "estás loca, eres un fenómeno" es lo que muchos dicen "no habrá nadie que quiera a una mujer hecha de agua"… "no seas patética…" siempre lo escucho de las mujeres cuando se enteran que me gusta un chico se me acercaban para lastimarme psicológicamente

Hace 10 años mi padre murió en un accidente, como necesitaban de dinero un hombre se ofreció para cuidar de las dos, pero para eso debía casarse, mi madre acepto, yo tenía tan solo 8 años aquel hombre se había convertido en mi padrastro nunca creí que sería un ser tan asqueroso, habría con cuidado mi cuarto, aquellas noches llegaba a mi cama cuando mi madre no se encontraba para luego hablarme de tantas cosas que con el sueño que solía tener no escuchaba, aquel hombre me pedía quitarme la ropa, como era una niña lo hacía sin saber que estaba mal, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de aquello… quien dormía con mi madre era un demonio

Hizo esto durante 2 años más hasta que cumplí 10 años, según él dijo que me tenía un regalo que me lo entregaría en la noche debido a que tenía algo que hacer durante el día… ese día mi madre se encontraba preparando un pastel que decidió cocinar ella misma, esa vez cuando fui a verla se sentía preocupada… "Juvia, nunca dejes que nadie te diga que te desvista… vale" fue lo que me dijo aquella vez

En ese tiempo habían muchos hombres malos que estaban abusando de las niñas que salían a la calle, mi madre Harume me advirtió que eso era pedofilia, que aquellas personas adultas tenían mentes retorcidas, fue esa misma noche que cuando él entro a mi cuarto y le aclare que no iba hacer eso más conmigo.

Él enfureció y me ataco el ruido hiso despertar a mi madre, y al darse cuenta de los hechos intento detener a aquel hombre, pero aquel hombre logro herirla gravemente, ver como la sangre de tú madre caer bajo la misma lluvia que solía crear inconscientemente era aterrador, fue aquel momento en que cause algo mucho peor que la lluvia, toda agua que estaba en los canales, en los ríos, en los lagos se elevó al cielo y la lluvia dejo de caer para juntarse con el resto del agua… todas las personas salieron para saber lo que estaba pasando

Lograron ver un aterrador monstruo como un dragón hecho de agua, ataque aquel hombre, matándolo por herir a mi madre, esa noche cambio mi forma de vivir, las hadas del agua, me invocaron para formar parte de los guardianes… me convertí en una princesa, guardiana de la lluvia y el agua…

Es lo que recuerdo…

**Termino de musical de fondo**

Cierto, uso esta pulsera mágica para evitar que la lluvia, caiga en este lugar

Lucy

Al salir al patio vi a Juvia aquella mujer que fue muy amable conmigo cuando tuve que ir de compras, pero había un chico que apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Juvia, pueden que se conozcan, es lo que creí

Al acercarme me di cuenta que la estaba molestando, es que aquí hasta los príncipes son víctimas de algunos idiotas

Narradora

Aquel chico al notar que una rubia se dirigía hacia Juvia se limitó alejarse un poco pensando que la iba a tratar mal… erróneamente Lucy se acercó a Juvia para sentarse a su lado y acompañarla, algo que sorprendió mucho a Juvia

Juvia: pero que estás haciendo?

Lucy: te acompaño… es mejor que estar cerca del chico hentai, del chico cabello rosado…

Juvia: te refieres a Natsu? El otro debe ser Gray si se trata de desnudos…

Lucy: si… llegaron cuando me encargue de Zancrow

Juvia: Zancrow? No te ha hecho nada ese patán verdad? (Dijo un poco alterada)

Lucy: antes de que me hiciera algo, apareció Erza, lo distrajo fue cuando le di una patada… después llegaron ellos (Le vuelve a sonar a Lucy el estómago)

Juvia: veo que tienes hambre

Lucy: eto… (Cambio repentinamente su carácter)

Juvia: ten come

Ambas chicas comieron del mismo almuerzo cosa que aquel chico no podía soportar, hasta que se acercó dándole un susto a Lucy provocando que botara la comida, a lo lejos Natsu, Gray y Erza notaron a Lucy estar cerca de Juvia, poco a poco se fueron acercando

Mientras que Lucy al ver que la comida estaba en el suelo giro para darle una mirada de odio aquel chico, Juvia estaba un poco alejada de Lucy al ver como a Lucy le emanaba un aura demoniaca decidio dar unos pasos atrás

Lucy: tú quién eres?

¿?: Modela tus modales señorita… mi nombre es Bora

**[Bora: noble, guerrero de fuego]**

Lucy: modales…? es de modales aparecer de la nada y asustar a propósito a las personas?

Bora: Eso que importa, al fin y al cabo después de todo…

Bora no alcanzo a decir nada más, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Lucy vio como un pie se le acercaba a la cara sin darle tiempo de esquivarla recibe un golpe que lo arrastra hacia atrás, Natsu al ver eso se sorprende que Lucy tenga tanta fuerza

Natsu: con razón

Erza: a que te refieres

Natsu: pues Gajeel me había dicho que Lucy había recibido unos golpes de parte de unos de los soldados de Ángel y la verdad es por ello que no le ha pasado nada, es resistente a los golpes ya que es fuerte

Erza: me alegra así podrá defenderse de ti (Natsu se vuelve a sorprender con lo que dice Erza)

Gray: la chica es un poco aterradora, pero no negare que es linda

Iba a empezar una pelea entre Bora y Lucy pero llega un hombre de cabellos amarillo con una cicatriz en sus ojos derecho, a Bora le da un golpe fuerte electrocutándolo

Gray: Natsu tienes algo que ver que Laxus esté ahí?

Natsu: supongo que sí

**[Laxus Dreyar: príncipe, guardián del trueno. Información adicional; Laxus comanda las tropas de los soldados para que puedan cumplir con las expectativas de los nobles y de sus majestades los reyes, en resumen es el entrenador de los soldados]**

Bora: creí que te daba igual lo que hiciera

Laxus: lo siento pero las reglas de la escuela ha cambiado drásticamente una de ellas es no fastidiarse del uno al otro, y que yo sepa tú no tienes limpio tu historial escolar

Bora se largó muy disgustado al saber que no pudo devolverle un golpe a la chica que le había golpeado mientras que Laxus se acercaba a Lucy, llegando a su lado Erza, Gray y Natsu ya se encontraban con ambas chicas

Laxus: novata!

Lucy: novata? Prefiero que me diga por mi nombre

Natsu: _es que ella no sabe modelar sus palabras… _(Pensó) Oye Lucy estás hablando con un superior cuida tú…

Lucy: que cuide que? Mis modales… solo le digo lo que pienso tiene algo de malo?

Erza: eto…

Laxus: así que no te gusta que te llamen novata?

Lucy: no

Cuando Lucy miro a los ojos de Laxus, él noto un brillo color amarillo en los ojos chocolate de la rubia, se le acerco a ella un poco más usando su mano derecha mueve la cabeza de Lucy un poco, luego volvió a enderezarse ya que tuvo que agacharse un poco para verla más de cerca, para ir luego hacia Natsu, se le acerco susurrándole

Laxus: está en la chica que tiene el Hoshi no Majikku

Natsu: yes…

Laxus: _la magia de las estrellas… un poder que puede anular la magia de los demás… es en serio… creí que solo los de sangre de la realeza podían tener este tipo de magia, supongo que me equivoque… al menos que fuera una sobreviviente de esa guerra… si eso tiene más sentido_

Natsu: que es lo que tanto piensas, Laxus?

Laxus: nada que sea importante… cuídala vale… Lucy es tu nombre?

Lucy: si…

Laxus: nos vemos, mañana después de la escuela empieza tu entrenamiento vale? Bueno si es que no quieres que te diga novata

Fin del capítulo: La Habilidad

Espero sus Reviews siempre

Y lamento la demora he estado muy ocupada para poder subir los capítulos, en cuanto me desocupe tratare de subir más seguido como lo hacía antes que era día por medio…


	7. Hoshi no Majikku

**Hola queridos Nalu fans, y a todos los pocos que les gusta la pareja de Lucy y otro que no sea Natsu, mis respecto cada quien con sus gustos…**

Acto 7: Hoshi No Majikku

El despertador de Lucy sonaba 5 minutos antes de que debería levantarse, pero sin el sueño en sus ojos decidió levantarse y darse un baño antes de preparar su desayuno, alguien golpeo la puerta de su casa, y la propietaria no era. Lucy se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla un poco y ver quien era. Natsu estaba detrás de la puerta esperando que ella saliera, inmediatamente Lucy abre la puerta

Lucy: Natsu, que haces aquí?

Natsu: solo vengo a ver cómo te está hiendo…

Lucy: todo va bien…

Natsu: segura, la última vez fui muy descuidado contigo y algunos te molestaron

Lucy: ya estoy bien, me acostumbrare a sus tonterías (Recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron hace unos pocos días atrás)

Natsu: no debes acostumbrarte a eso, debes ofender a quienes te ofenden mientras que no pelen en forma física

Lucy: dices que puedo devolverles sus insultos? Y cómo?

Natsu: mmm averígualo tú… (Natsu observa la mesa con un rico desayuno) tú preparas tu desayuno?

Lucy: si… algún problema?

Natsu: ninguno… se ve delicioso

Lucy: ya veo, si eso es todo puedes irte

Natsu: mmm bueno la verdad es que como ya estoy aquí te esperare, nos iremos juntos a la escuela

Lucy: no habrá problema que vengas conmigo? (Mientras que se sienta en la mesa)

Natsu: no le veo el problema, algunas mujeres se pueden molestar, pero de eso me encargo yo, verás que en menos de unos par de días ya nadie te molestara, todo estará bien (Eso último lo dijo seductoramente)

Lucy: en serio? Eso espero, no me gusta las peleas… menos si soy la causante

**Musical de fondo: Masayume Chasing music box **

Natsu mira a Lucy un poco confundido al notar que ella llevaba una rostro un poco triste se levantó de la cama en la cual se había sentado, para dirigirse al lado de Lucy, mientras que ella comía este solo le dio un beso en la frente susurrándole "no te eches la culpa, ahora ya no estarás sola nunca más, te lo prometo" logrando un sonrojo de parte de Lucy que estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho y dicho el príncipe Natsu

Frases y citas de Lucy:

_fue la primera vez que me sentí estar en un lugar cálido, como un hogar en la cual muchos te daban la bienvenida brindándote la mano como una gran familia, una persona que apenas conocía que apenas podría confiar estaba haciendo que yo confesara hasta mis peores miedos… se sentía raro… porque quería abrasarle y nunca soltarle?_

Cuando Lucy dejo de comer, miro a Natsu a los ojos un poco preocupada, este se da cuenta y le brinda una sonrisa de seguridad y tranquilidad, para luego abrasarla en un descuido de ella "una chica muy bonita como tú no debe estar preocupada por nada más que sonreír"

Lucy: Natsu… porque yo?

Natsu: porque de alguna manera el destino quiso que nos juntáramos, y ahora que estas aquí no dejare que te marches, para mi serás la que cambiara mi forma de vivir

Lucy: aun no entiendo de lo que me quieres decir

Natsu: ya lo verás con el tiempo

**Musical de fondo terminado**

Ambos caminaron hacia la escuela en silencio por un buen rato. Cuando se topan con Gray que caminaba…

Lucy: hentai!

Natsu: otra vez estás desnudo!

Gray: mi ropa!

Gray se aleja para buscar su ropa, en ese entonces aparece Erza como siempre con su ropa habitual, una camisa blanca, pantalones de hombre zapatos con tacón junto con una espada al lado de su cintura

Erza: me alegro de encontrarte Natsu quiero que vengas conmigo ahora…

Natsu: bueno

Erza se lleva a Natsu con él dejando a solas a Lucy a lo lejos Gray que ya estaba vestido se encontraba apoyado en una pared que ocultaba todo su cuerpo, mostrando intenciones de seguirla

Ya acercándose a la escuela se topa con la pequeña Wendy que leía distraída en la vereda justo cruzando la calle cuando un auto se acerca a gran velocidad, cuando Wendy se da cuenta que la iban a chocar se queda sin pensamiento alguno, a solo centímetros sintió una brusquedad en su cuerpo obligándola a cerrar los ojos cuando los abre y notar que no tenía ninguna herida nota que algo pesado estaba sobre ella

Wendy: que paso? (se preguntaba un poco al notar que la rubia se levantaba del suelo)

Lucy: debes tener más cuidado cuando lees por la calle, casi te atropellan

Wendy: eto… gracias (Decía Wendy mientras que se levantaba con ella del suelo) espera… tú eres la chica de ayer, la que estaba en la enfermería por un desmayo

Lucy: ah, si

Wendy: veo que ya estás muy bien

Lucy: si…

Ambas se dirigieron a la escuela, las clases fueron normales como siempre hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo que duraba al menos unas 2 horas para descansar, nadie en la sala de Lucy salía a los pasillos. Wendy en ese entonces se dirigía a la sala de Lucy, al abrirla activo una trampa preparada que contenía acido, Lucy se dio cuenta de ello y al fijarse que estaba en peligro Wendy no dudo en levantarse se su pupitre, incluso toda la clase estaba sorprendido por ello…

Wendy había cerrado los ojos muy asustada por lo que iba a pasar, ella no se había dado cuenta que Lucy estaba detrás de ella, cuando se siente un ruido muy fuerte. En otra sala Natsu, Gray, Erza comían juntos, el ruido de hace momento lo escucha Natsu alterándolo un poco… para luego escuchar un grito de una niña

Natsu: ese ruido y ese grito?

Erza: esa no es Wendy que ha gritado?

Gray: fue idea mía o provenía de la sala de…

Natsu: Lucy!

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la sala de Lucy al abrir la puerta notaron que Lucy abrazaba a Wendy que estaba angustiada, por la posición que se encontraba no se sabía la razón por el grito hasta que Lucy cae al suelo con sus ropas destrozada en su espalda, de ella se abría más fuerte la herida casi haciéndose profunda… Natsu olio a su alrededor dándose cuenta que era acido lo que estaba perfumando la habitación

Natsu: se puede saber qué es lo que sucedió

Wendy no respondía, estaba muy traumada al ver la sangre, y ver como la piel de Lucy se abría, tenía miedo, sin que ella se diera cuenta Gray actuó rápido y saco a Wendy tapándoles los ojos para llevársela lejos, Lucy aun con esa herida provocada por el ácido podía escuchar…

Erza: quien es el responsable! (Sin hallar respuesta alguna, volvió a preguntar pero esta vez saco su espada mostrando su filo) vuelvo a preguntar quién demonios fue el responsable!

Lucy

Natsu, sentía que estaba alterado, está molesto por la forma que ha pasado todo esto, siento que mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil, no puedo mover nada como si estuviera paralizada, acaso tengo miedo, no quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero cerrar estos ojos para ver la oscuridad, más cerca de lo que se aproximaba

¿?: Crees que la oscuridad te dañara?

Lucy: quién es?

Es lo que pregunte antes de fijarme que a lo lejos una pequeña niña con un vestido rosa se me le acercaba, acaso era yo cuando era más pequeña **[si saben cuál es la vestimenta de Lucy cuando era pequeña se las pueden imaginar] **pareciera que esa pequeña estaba iluminado la oscuridad, con una seguridad de que…

¿?: Todo va estar bien… (Sonríe) porque no usas tu magia?

Lucy: a que te refieres con mi magia

¿?: Hace mucho tiempo, tus padres, te enseñaron la magia de las estrellas, la llevas en la sangre porque tú madre era… alguien especial, fuerte con mucho valor, seguía los principios siempre los demás primeros… pide un deseo… como si pasara una estrella fugaz y se cumplirá

Lucy: como sabes todo esto…?

¿?: Porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo… soy como tu otra personalidad, la personalidad que sabe todo sobre ti… la que tiene tus recuerdos y cuando desaparezca será el día en que tú ya sepas la verdad… ahora no hay tiempo debes utilizar tu magia… Hoshi no Majikku

Lucy: está bien… pequeña Lucy… que debo hacer primero… **[Bueno está niña le pondremos Inner ya que ella habita en su interior]**

Inner: las heridas que tienes por el ácido son bastantes profundas, ahora estas aquí porque has dejado de respirar, quiero que pienses en cosas hermosas para llenar tu cuerpo de amor, y de energías positivas

**Musical de fondo: Lyras song music box**

Cerré los ojos para pensar en esas cosas que he vivido, esos momentos llegaron a mi rápidamente, los niños del orfanato, la mujer que me ayudo a cocinar y su sonrisa, el abraso de Natsu… abrí los ojos y toque con mi mano derecha mi corazón, sentía como palpitaba sin notarlo estaba un poco sonrojada, recordé aquella frase que me había dicho en la mañana antes de llegar a la escuela…

De repente de mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar como aquella niña, pero la luz de ella era blanca la mía era un color amarillo como las estrellas, solo sonrió… "las heridas sanara una vez que despiertes… mientras que me voy escucha con atención" desapareciendo…

_La magia de las estrellas es un poder diferente a las otras, con ella puedes hacer realidad tu deseo, sin importa lo que es… la inmortalidad, juventud eterna, amor correspondido… así como revivir a los demás, ahora solo puedes desear vivir, pero está magia lleva consigo la capacidad de invocar a los espíritus celestiales, conjurar hechizos para derrotar a tus enemigos, pero solo puedes hacerlo si tú corazón es bondadoso…_

_Te advierto antes que tú deseo se cumple si es fuerte, tienes que tener una razón para usarlo… desea vivir con todas tus fuerzas para que las heridas sanen sin problemas… pero está magia no es solo para ti, no la uses porque puede que la gente de la oscuridad te encuentre y pida deseos que traerán la destrucción, la guerra y la muerte de inocente_

**Musical de fondo terminado**

Narradora

Erza: se quedaran en silencio?

Ángel: en vez de estar buscando responsables porque no la atienden?

Erza: las heridas que tiene son bastantes profundas para hacer un tratamiento, ese acido penetro sus pulmones no creo que ahora siga respira…

Erza no alcanzo a completar la palabra, Natsu voltio para ver el supuesto cuerpo de Lucy en el suelo. Lucy se estaba poniendo de pie dejando a varios con la boca abierta, la herida que tenía en la espalda estaba sanando rápidamente

Erza: cómo es posible? Lucy estás bien…

Lucy tenía la mirada baja, evitando que alguien mirada su rostro, cuando Erza le hace esa pregunta la mira mostrando solo un ojo que era el derecho, no pareciera tener un punto fijo para mirar… sus ojos no mostraban tener un color castaño sino un amarillo brillante, como si hubiera magia dentro de ella que la estuviera poseyendo

Lucy: estoy bien… solo que me siento un poco cansada… eso es todo…

Natsu: estas bien?

Lucy: si… pero que estás haciendo aquí?

Natsu: solo… eto… Erza llévate a Lucy necesita cambiarse de ropa…

Erza se lleva a Lucy, mientras que Natsu se acerca a Ángel

Natsu: menos mal que está bien, pero ni creas que lo dejare pasar… escuchen! (Llamando la atención de todos) Lucy es mi protegida, se ha mantenido callada de las molestia que recibe de parte de ustedes, por ello no he hecho nada… ahora que se han pasado de la raya, el que le toque un solo pelo a Lucy arruinare su vida… me importa un bledo si es un príncipe o un noble… lo hare

Ángel: cómo puedes estar de parte de ella, es solo una

Natsu: esa chica es especial para mi… y no quiero que le hagan daño… no advierto dos veces…

Lucy

Ángel ya tenía algunos problemas que la mayoría del consejo estudiantil no había querido tomar en cuenta, pero con esto último, Natsu con solo hablar un par de cosas, hizo que Ángel fuera expulsada de la escuela no será aceptada en ninguna otra escuela de esta categoría por su actitud y comportamiento ira a las escuelas para los de la baja clase… al día siguiente todos en la clases pidieron disculpas, algunos se sentían atormentados por Ángel ya que a pesar de ser de la nobleza usaba la fuerza para obligar a otros a hacer lo que uno quería…

Solo así me siento aliviada, pero me pregunto que pasara mañana…?

Fin del capítulo 7

Estaré esperando siempre sus reviews

Que les parece la historia… vamos bien o vamos mal… tratare de subir más seguidos los capítulos, ya que se lo que se siente esperar por un capitulo nuevo… o algo por el estilo


	8. Las llaves Celestiales

**No importa cuántas veces relate la historia en un borraron, da igual… al momento de escribir siempre le cambio su final en cada capítulo y la verdad es que de vez en cuando me quedan lindos… bien seguimos con el siguiente capítulo 8!**

Acto 8: las llaves celestiales

Lucy

Han pasado varios meses desde que estoy estudiando, es muy entretenido este lugar, todos los días después de clases practicando con Laxus que suele enseñarme defensa personal, incluso el sabía respecto a mi magia y me ha enseñado a utilizarla de mejor manera, hasta ahora cada herida que me hago ya sea profunda o no, ya sea por fuera de la piel como por dentro se cura por si sola, y la magia que se pierde vuelve después de un descanso, con ello en cuenta saber si estoy en mis limites que hasta ahora no he llegado

Hoy aprenderé a invocar a os espíritus celestiales… tengo entendido que cada uno tiene una habilidad especial, 3 de cada espíritu de zodiaco representa un elemento de los 4 existentes que conozco… Fuego, Aire, Agua y Tierra existen 12 llaves doradas cada uno llama a uno de ellos, pero solo tengo 10 faltan 2 y una que al parecer su existencia es poco probable

Ahora uso un látigo color blanco, en su punta una figura en forma de corazón… Laxus se me acerca, pidiéndome las llaves para ver cuáles eran, detrás de él llegaba a su lado Natsu y Erza, Gray se había devuelto al verlo y decirle "Hentai" supongo que siempre que lo vea lo veré desnudo…

Laxus: las llaves que no tienes son la de Libra y Piscis… tienes 3 de fuego, 3 de tierra, 2 de aire y 2 de agua… aun así no siempre representa su elemento

Lucy: que quieres decir?

Natsu: que los espíritus tienes otras habilidades que usan en las batallas, todo depende del nivel de su maestro…

Lucy: maestro

Laxus: en este caso, tu eres su maestro, y ellos deben obedecer tus ordenes al pie de la letra

Natsu: por decirlo más fácil es su trabajo, tu eres el jefe y ellos los empleados… solo que no reciben nada a cambio

Inner: Rushi (En japonés)… ellos son tus fieles servidores, y cada batalla en la que estarás involucrada algún día deberás invocarlos, ellos te ayudaran… trátalos bien, tienen sentimientos, son como los humanos, lloran como ellos, siente el dolor y el amor, cada vez que ellos vengan a tu lado estarán dispuestos a ayudarte siempre, no los dejes solos

Erza: en que estás pensando? Lucy

Lucy: en nada… solo que después de todos ellos son mis espíritus celestiales y en las batallas me ayudaran mucho…

Laxus: vez esos símbolos extraños en cada llave, representa el símbolo de cada signo zodiacal, memorízalos para saber cuál llamar, cada uno es especial no lo olvides, ellos se hacen más fuerte si su dueña lo es…

Inner: invoca aquel… que tienes más cerca… Virgo… estira su mano

Erza: que sucede, Lucy?

Inner: necesitas hacer el contrato con todos… solo di por esta vez… Abrete!… y luego di… (Lucy se aleja de los demás un poco)

Natsu: Lucy a donde vas?

Lucy: Ábrete!… (Un símbolo mágico color amarillo aparece debajo del cuerpo de Lucy)

Laxus: sin saber lo que debía decir… (Viendo como Lucy estiraba su mano junto con una llave dorada)

Lucy: puerta de la doncella. Virgo!

Apareciendo de la tierra una mujer con ropa de sirvienta, cadenas en las manos, cabello corto de color rosa y unos ojos azules…

Virgo: vengo del mundo estelar… como espíritu celestial debo cumplir con las expectativas de mi ama…

Lucy: no me digas ama…

Virgo: señora?

Lucy: no…

Virgo: jefa

Lucy: no

Virgo: alteza?

Lucy: no

Virgo: Princesa!

Lucy: así no llegare a ninguna parte… está bien…

Virgo: desea algo…?

Natsu: oh… así que ese es un espíritu celestial… (Gray aparece de la nada asustando un poco a Natsu)

Gray: oye es tu hermana, tiene el mismo color de cabello!

Virgo: tengo hermano pero no es él…

Lucy: quién es?

Virgo: Loke… Leo, el león… algo más Hime-sama

Lucy: ya veo… que habilidad tienes?

Virgo: la magia de la tierra… si sigue aumentando su poder el trueno…

Lucy: ya veo… tu elemento es la tierra… puedes decirme las habilidades de los demás espíritus celestiales que tengo?

Virgo: si…

**[Ustedes sabrán si lo leen o no…]**

_Aries: el carnero… puede curar las heridas de otros, reparar armas como armaduras… puede hacer aparecer lana usándolo como pared pegajosa etc si aumenta de poder, la lana es reemplazada por el fuego_

_Tauro: el toro… cuenta con la fuerza bruta de todos, usa el hacha de Aldebarán, siempre fiel a su maestro… si eleva su poder puede convertir en la tierra en un arma de acero, hierro…etc_

_Geminis: los mellizos… se pueden transformar en su enemigo dependiendo de la distancia así como copiar su memoria, usan la mímica para imitar la magia del enemigo… si se hace más fuerte, pueden transferir la magia copiada a su maestro, hasta hacerla volar_

_Cáncer: el cangrejo, su arma es la katana… es un experto espadachín en su tiempo libre puede ser un gran peluquero… si se hace más fuerte, puede adquirir más experiencia y habilidades con las armas blancas_

_Leo: Loke… el león… líder de los espíritus celestiales, su estilo de pelea es la magia de luz alejando a muchos enemigos que provengan de la oscuridad, golpeando fuerte…. Si se hace fuerte, Loke podrá transformarse pasar de humano a un feroz León que usara fuego como elemento de ataque_

_Virgo: la doncella… fiel sirvienta haciendo lo que uno quiera, puedo cavar, y usar la magia de tierra… si se hace más fuerte, tendré en mi poder los trueno de Zeus_

_Escorpio: el escorpión… puede usar la magia de arena como ataque ya sea de corto o largo alcance… si se hace más fuerte, podrá hacer tornados de arena_

_Sagitario: el arquero, o el centauro… sus armas son el arco y las flechas, es un experto de ello, si se hace más fuerte, será un verdadero centauro con el cual puede cabalgar siendo veloz en ello asi como las flechas tendrán fuego_

_Capricornio: la cabra… encargado de velar por la forma física de su dueño, sus ataques son más físicos en combate si se hace más fuerte, capricornio tendrá una forma humana ayudándola en combate así como en velocidad_

_Acuarios: portadora del agua… puede manipular el agua sea fría, caliente o llegue a ser hielo aunque solo puede ser llamada si hay agua cerca… es muy temperamental… si se hace más fuerte, ella podrá controlar los estados del agua, logrando hacer una neblina, congelar a sus oponentes_

Narradora

Después de que virgo haya explicado las habilidades de sus compañeros se marcha a su mundo, Laxus se le acerca a Lucy

Gray: cómo es eso de si se hace más fuerte, con lo fuerte que es… es que debe convertirse en un demonio para…

Erza: de seguro habla de la magia… (Interrumpió Erza a Gray)

Natsu: que yo sepa, Laxus no ha podido determinar aun su magia…

Gray y Erza: que!

Laxus: como supiste… invocarla

Lucy: adivine

Natsu se rio después de verle la cara a Laxus que había puesto por una simple respuesta de Lucy… después de terminar el entrenamiento, Erza, Gray, Natsu y Lucy se van juntos a una sola dirección, Lucy pregunta hacia donde se dirigían, ellos solo señalaron su casa…

Lucy: a mi casa, porque?

Erza: Natsu dijo que eras buena cocinera, me gustaría probar de tu comida

Lucy: esta bien…

Lucy

**Musical de fondo: 19 kokyo [sera más fásil de encontrar]**

Cierto, durante los meses que han pasado Natsu entra por mi ventana sin respetar mi privacidad, en vez de tocar la puerta entrar como si se tratara de su casa, algunas veces lleva comida para que le cocine algo delicioso o para que le enseñe a cocinar, muchas veces suele jugar como un niño o se pone a leer todo lo que ve en el suelo, en la cama, en los armarios, no importa donde esconda mis libros de fantasía que yo misma escribo él las encuentra y las lee todas, siempre reclamando que la historia le falta algo… entre ello la acción, la aventura… que solo el romance no es mucho

Algunas veces cuando la chimenea no está encendida entra Gray casi desnudo solo para saludarme, casualmente de vez en cuando Gray suele tropezarse con una alfombra y al caer termina en el suelo cerca de mí… logrando siempre ver mis bragas diciendo "eres una atrevida, mira que usar ese tipo de bragas"… al pararse al lado mío… me pongo colorada y muchas veces en esas ocasiones llega Natsu, al verme así y ver a Gray cerca de mí suele pensar mal, para luego darle un golpe en la cara a Gray… terminan peleando como niños y soy yo la que tiene que detenerlos

Explicando la situación, aunque Natsu jamás pide perdón… terminan recostados en diferentes lugares muy enojados, se quedan así hasta que llega la noche

**Fin de musical de fondo**

**Musical de fondo: SAO ost 2 friendly feelings**

Cuando Erza es la que viene a casa es más tranquilo Gray y Natsu se comportan como jóvenes ya maduros… incluso suelen jugar a las damas, trayéndoles dolores de cabeza, Erza suele revisar mi ropa íntima mostrando los mejores conjuntos, cosa que me da mucha vergüenza ya que lo hace delante de los demás, Natsu y Gray llegan a tener derrame por la nariz…

Muchas veces las toman y me dicen que me las ponga para ver cómo me veo con ello, las tardes son divertidas con ellos… hay momentos en que paso la tarde sola, cosa que me hace extrañarlos muchos, Natsu es el que mayormente suele venir a mi casa, preguntándome siempre lo que hago y los sucesos en la escuela, como si quiera saberlo todo, siempre suele preguntar de mis gustos pero siempre logro evadirlas sobre todos a los miedos que tengo

Solo espero que estos momentos sigan de esta forma, me he acostumbrado… no puedo negar las veces en que Juvia viene de visita a mi casa… cuando ella está Gray se comporta diferente, atento a no quitarse la ropa, ser más "caballero" muchas veces está nervioso, será que le gusta Juvia? pero sigo pensando en el orfanato y los niños, comerán bien? Quizás vaya uno de estos días o en las vacaciones de invierno a verlos, ya que todavía tengo algo que hacer en ese lugar, solo espero no ver a "las 3 marías"

**Musical de fondo terminado**

Natsu

Lucy se encontraba distraída nuevamente, a lo mejor se siente preocupada por el orfanato… suele mirar por la ventana en dirección hacia su antiguo hogar, es impresionante que se preocupes de unos niños que tarde o temprano se marcharan y no se sabrá nada más de ellos, la distancia los separara por siempre

Llegando a su casa entramos y me recosté en su cama mientras que Erza usaba su magia de re-equipamiento para hacer aparecer unas cajas con los ingredientes, tal parece iban hacer pastel, Gray por su parte se había sentado en el sillón un poco cansado, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido

Al despertar Erza y Gray se habían marchado y yo me quede a solas en una habitación con Lucy…

Narradora

Natsu al dirigirse hacia la cocina, ve a Lucy de desnuda poniéndose un delantal para cocinar

Natsu: que está pasando? Porque estas… des…nu…da!

Lucy: Erza me dijo que si iba a preparar una torta debo hacerlo así ya que evitaría marcharme la ropa

Natsu: no le hagas caso!

Natsu estaba rojo con sangre en la nariz, era muy notorio que no podía controlarse… sobre todo cuando Lucy se gana frente a él, Natsu intento agachar la mirada pero no lo logro ya que Lucy al ver sus pechos…

Natsu: pero que… Lucy tu talla de sostén…

Lucy: de que hablas?

Natsu: no se supone que tus pechos son más pequeños?

Lucy: no… la verdad es que son de este porte… solo que vendo esta parte para que no me causen problemas… (Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, haciendo que su tono fuera sensual para Natsu) es por eso que se ven pequeñas

Natsu: esto es un sueño?

Lucy: te gustaría pero no lo es… si quieres puedes tocar mis pechos…

Natsu: _demonios… estoy a punto de violar a una mujer terriblemente sexy… al carajo! Ella lo pidió… no debió decirlo… sobre todo de esa forma tan sensual y sexy…_

Natsu

Trate de no mirarla mucho con lo que había visto tenía suficiente, tome su mano y la lleve conmigo hacia la cama, al llegar la recosté y me puse encima "Que haces?" fue lo último que escuche antes de sellar su boca con mi mano… me calme un poco y la mire a los ojos, luego aleje mis mano de la boca y su cabeza para luego dirigir una de ellas a su seno para luego estimularlo… masajeando y unos leves suspiros y gemidos salieron de ella… lentamente acerque mi boca a la suya… terminando con un beso excitante para la ocasión

Fin del capítulo: Las llaves Celestiales

Bueno está vez ha sido corta este capítulo como dije no todo va ser largo…

Espero sus reviews y espero que les esté gustando… nos vemos pronto…


	9. Pensamientos

**La codicia debe existir! soñar con algo es codicioso es buena y es mala pero así se trata la vida, debe estar equilibrada para que existan los héroes que nos enseñan a vivir siempre, así para que los villanos tomen su rol y nos hagan sufrir para guiarnos a un camino que nuestras mentes les parezca justo.-**

Acto 9: Pensamientos

Natsu

Me encontraba sobre Lucy, solo estaba cubierta por un delantal de cocina, estaba desnuda, encontraba injusto que yo estuviera con ropa y ella solo con una prenda… escuchaba sus suspiros lentos y maliciosos que me tentaban a devorarla sin control, aunque lo haría si tuviera experiencia en esto

**Musical de fondo: SAO ost friendly feelings**

Me saque la chaqueta roja con amarillo sin manga que suelo llevar conmigo, luego la polera blanca para quedar solo con la bufanda de mi padre, junte nuestros cuerpos para besarla alrededor de su cuello antes de volver a besarla, sus acciones fueron rápidas al sentir que me bajaba los pantalones cortos que llevaba puesto para luego quitarme el bóxer, en cambio yo desate el nudo que tenía el delantal para tirarlo a cualquier parte de la habitación oscura

Jugué con sus senos suavemente disfrutando de sus gemidos con un tono bajo, sus ojos cerrados pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios muy poco notoria, disfrutaba de ello, basto que me acomodara un poco. Ya casi todo estaba listo pero preferí usar mis dedos primero para que no costara mucho en penetrar

Fui delicado haciendo unos giros mientras sacaba y penetraba su intimidad, mi otra mano la usaba para seguir masajeando su seno en forma circular

Lucy: Natsu… (Dijo antes de soltar un orgasmo)

Natsu: ahora estas lista

Su parte estaba muy húmeda al igual que la mía, no costo para penetrarle fui cuidadosamente para que no sintiera mucho dolor, mire disimuladamente a su rostro percibí su dolor fue por poco tiempo hasta que Lucy señalo que siguiera… mis envestidas fueron lentas al principio

**Musical de fondo terminado**

Lucy: Natsu! Más! Quiero… más! (escuchaba de ella con susurros cerca de mi odio que se escuchaba fuerte)

Natsu: si tú lo dices

Mientras que me encontraba sobre ella lograba obtener un vista de su hermoso cuerpo bien cuidado, su rostro con un leve y lindo sonrojo que la hacía ver tierna e indefensa, fui de a poco haciendo las envestidas más rápidas sé que dolía por su expresión a la vez ella no quería que me detuviera, quería que siguiera

Quizás las horas pasaron rápidamente, ni siquiera lo había notado. Terminando abrazada a ella para señalarle que estaba a punto, ella misma se dirigió hacia mi oído y suavemente dijo "adentro" casi rogándome, solo le obedecí inmediatamente, hasta caer a la cama a su lado…

Lucy: Natsu… Natsu…

Natsu: Lucy?

Lucy: Natsu! Despierta!

Narradora

Natsu despierta de golpe, estaba cubierto con una manta mientras que Lucy lo zamarreaba con la mano, a su lado se encontraba Erza despertando a Gray que estaba durmiendo en el sofá a su manera

Natsu: un sueño?

Lucy: te has quedado dormido mientras preparábamos pasteles… que sucede?

Natsu: no nada… _era demasiado lindo para ser verdad… _(Pensó decepcionado) oye Lucy (Le susurra) que pasaría si te violo algún día por andar desnuda con un delantal no más mientras estás cocinando

Lucy: eso es imposible!

Natsu: cierto

Lucy: no podrías violarme, pero dime como sabes que estaba desnuda con delantal cocinando?

Natsu: eh! (Grita muy sorprendido) eso lo había soñado!

Erza: despierta Gray! (Gray se cae del sofá) vaya… lo que sueñas Natsu, pero es la verdad Lucy estaba cocinando desnuda mientras que ustedes dos dormían…

Gray: que! Nunca más me duermo!

Natsu: pero como es que ella…

Lucy: es que toda la ropa estaba sucia, así que me saque la ropa escolar para no ensuciarla y me puse solo el delantal y eso que te trate de despertar para que probaras el pastel, pero vi que estabas muy feliz durmiendo

Natsu: _cierto porque te estaba haciendo_… pensó

Lucy: que dijiste?

Natsu: nada! _Me ha leído la mente?_

Erza: vamos a probar los pasteles!

A pesar de haber soñado con lujuria había acertado que Lucy vestía de esa manera, todos probaron los pequeños pasteles que habían quedado deliciosos aunque después estaban muy penosos debido a que Lucy había estado casi desnuda mientras los dos dormían

Siendo tarde Gray y Erza se despiden de Lucy y Natsu, quedando solos como había soñado Natsu, en ese momento alguien toca la puerta mientras que Natsu iba al baño para lavarse la cara antes de irse a su casa, al salir del baño ve un pequeño niño abrasando a Lucy

Natsu: y tú quién eres?

Lucy: es uno de los niños del orfanato… Natsu déjame a solas con él

Natsu: segura?

Lucy: solo vete… (Le dijo seriamente)

Natsu obedece a Lucy pero finge irse ya que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, ganándose a un lado de la puerta para escuchar las conversaciones…

Lucy: que sucede, Chisai

Chisai: bueno, María tiene un novio y se ha quedado un tiempo a vivir en el orfanato como un segundo hogar y la verdad es que él… (Se pone a llorar) golpea a los niños más pequeños

Lucy: dime a cuales… los niños más pequeños que tú son unos niños d años!

Chisai: a los de 2 años

Lucy: porque lo hace?

Chisai: no soporta que lloren… que no griten cuando él está durmiendo ya que suele sentirse algo mal, todas las noches suele gritar en el patio con María

Lucy: mal parido… (Se levanta) quédate aquí iré a visitar el Orfanato esta noche

Natsu al escuchar se retira de la puerta para que Lucy no lo descubriera, Lucy rápidamente sale de la habitación al salir de su casa corre hacia el orfanato, entre las sombras Natsu la seguía a su ritmo

Al llegar se dirige la patio rápidamente con la intención de entrar por la ventana, para su sorpresa encuentra a un chico junto a Maria entre los árboles que estaban como a 11 metros de la casa, decide esconderse para escuchar lo que decian, hasta que siente a alguien detrás de ella, cosa que se asusta un poco

Antes de hacer algo siente que ese sujeto a sujeta mostrando su rostro, era Natsu que se encontraba detrás de ella

Lucy: Natsu? Que haces aquí? (Susurrando)

Natsu: digamos que la curiosidad mato al gato

Lucy: por nada del mundo te metas en mis asuntos, déjame resolver esto a mi sola

Natsu: solo si te hacen un rasguño

Lucy: eso no pasara

Natsu: promételo… un rasguño y me meteré en este asunto

Lucy: prometido…

Lucy

No hacía falta en acercarme ya que lo que hablaban era en voz alta, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquel chico mostrara usar magia prohibida, de lo que aprendí en la escuela se que cada objeto mágico solo puede ser usado por los estudiantes con autorización de Laxus o del maestro de la escuela Makarov, si el tiene eso significa que es un estudiante de la escuela… pero no puede usar esos objetos fuera de la escuela hasta que salga…

Natsu: Lucy… ese chico fue expulsado por usar los anillos estelares para amenazar a los demás, estaba seguro que le habían quitado todas pero veo que no es cierto, aun tiene otras y las más poderosas

Lucy: a que te refieres

Natsu: el anillo estelar se le conoce como técnicas de ataque, ya que puede herir a todos sus oponente mientras que los tome como enemigos pero las únicas personas que pueden usar esos anillos son los soldados del reino de las estrellas

Lucy: reino de las estrellas

Natsu: un lugar desierto en la oscuridad, esta tomado como extinto… no hay ningún sobreviviente… como es que la obtenido?

Lucy: eso no importa… ese anillo es tan peligroso?

Natsu: si, debido a que cada anillo estelar puede usar diferentes formas de ataque y cada uno usa una piedra que representa un tributo… el que tiene representa la sabiduría…

Lucy: sabiduría para manipular a los demás

Natsu: tiene otros…

Lucy: la gris que te permite convertir en piedra alguna parte a su oponente, verde para controlar la naturaleza y la café que te permite usar la tierra pero solo como escudo… esta bastante limitado

Natsu: debemos irnos, dejemos que los que deben hacerse cargo de esto actúen, si tu lo haces por tu cuenta tendras problemas

Lucy: pero…

Natsu: hazme caso…

Narradora

Lucy termina por resignarse, llegando a casa para atender a Chisai, Natsu por su parte se había quedado sentado en el tejado de la casa de Lucy mostrando un rostro lleno de celos ya que sabía que ese niño iba a dormir al lado de Lucy

Natsu: esto no es justo!

Fin de capítulo

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Por cierto, no había seguido la historia ya que mandaron a reparar el computador debido a que costaba para prender y no habría las páginas de internet, bueno ahora que lo tengo intentare en ponerme al día en todo… por suerte pase escribiendo la historia en un cuaderno cuando me surgían ideas muy buenas**

**Disculpen la tardanza tratare de subir los capítulos más seguido**


	10. Algo es Algo

**Resumen de la Historia:**

**Hasta el momento Lucy estudia en una escuela donde los soldados son entrenados para ser escogidos por alguien de la realeza que experimenta la magia, ya sea de un guardián o un guerrero donde los soldados deberán proteger a toda costa la vida de su majestad sin importar si arriesgan la suya. No obstante Lucy es un caso especial siendo ella la protegida de Natsu Dragneel el guardián del dragón de fuego, gracias a la Ley Fairy, hasta ahora sabemos que Lucy posee en su interior la Hoshi no Majikku, que es fuerte y que no suele hacer mucho uso de sus emociones.-**

Acto 10: Algo es Algo

Narradora

Han pasado solo 1 semana desde que Chisai se ha quedado a vivir con Lucy, gracias a ello Natsu ha tenido que pasar por la puerta y no por la ventana de Lucy incluso se siente obligado a estar solo un rato acompañando a su chica, de vez en cuando Chisai y Natsu discuten para competir quien es mejor, dejando en claro que se deja ganar

Chisai es un niño de 5 años por lo menos, tiene el cabello corto como la de una chica a pesar de ser un niño, ojos rojos oscuros, es un niño muy alegre el conoció a sus padres pero murieron en un accidente, por lo que Lucy le ha contado a Natsu, Chisai es como un hermano menor .

Lucy se despide de Natsu mientras que Chisai duerme en la cama de Lucy

Natsu: ya me voy… no dejes que ese niño te haga algo

Lucy: que es lo que me puede hacer según tu (Natsu se pone un poco rojo) eres un pervertido

Natsu: quizás

Lucy: nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Natsu: que no se te le olvide eso

Lucy: eso?

Natsu: no recuerdas que mañana hay natación?

Lucy: cierto… pero yo no tengo traje de baño

Natsu: no… creí que tenías uno

Lucy: recuerda que esa vez que lo use tú y Gray hicieron destrozos, con todo lo que paso yo y más de una quedo sin traje de baño…

Natsu: ya veo… oh, entonces te veré desnuda

Lucy: no… para nada, aunque si me vez desnuda los demás también

Natsu se queda en silencio, mientras que Lucy le cierra la puerta para irse a descansar, al cerrarla siente como Natsu comienza a caminar lentamente muy pensativo, ya siendo la hora para acostarse Natsu estaba aún pensativo por ello mientras que reposaba sobre su cama hasta quedarse profundamente dormido

Natsu despierta en el sueño, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no podía ver lo que había adelante ni atrás

Natsu: que es lo que sucede? (Se preguntaba cuando una niña pequeña aparece detrás de él, era la inner de Lucy)

Inner: veo que te quedas muy pensativo cuando se trata de ver a Lucy con menos ropa (Natsu mira atrás)

Natsu: tu quién eres?

Inner: Hoshi no Majikku… te suena?

Natsu: el poder de Lucy… pero eso es imposible, la Hoshi no Majikku es un estilo de magia…

Inner: que puede tomar forma, puedo materializarme y convertirme en una persona, en un animal, en un demonio… en un ángel todo depende de quién me use…

Natsu: que es lo que quieres, como es que estás…

Inner: en tus sueños? Crees que la Ley Fairy solo trata de que tu deber es proteger a esa persona? No es así… yo soy la magia Hoshi no Majikku, soy quien te advierte a ti las cosas que le puedan afectar a Lucy, mientras para ella yo soy sus recuerdos perdidos… que le debe enseñar a como manipular bien ese poder

Natsu: entonces?!

Inner: si, la hice reaccionar cuando estaba al borde de la muerte… antes de decirte lo que viene… te contare algo que por nada debes contarle a Lucy ya que ella no puede recordarlo y si lo hace debe ser de apoco ya que esto puede cambiar su forma de vivir

Hace mucho tiempo, el reino de las estrellas tenían 12 guardianes que protegían ese lugar, espíritus inmortales que protegían a la reina quien era la guardiana de la Luna y las estrellas… mas bien era conocida de esa forma aunque representaba la luz de la noche ya que iluminaba a los viajeros en la noche de su camino oscuro.

Como sabes ese reino fue exterminado ya que poseía más de dos magias poderosas, como el Urano Metria y Hoshi no Majikku, y mucho lo veían como enemigo ya que le tenían mucho celos y le temían… la reina fue muy piadosa y nunca demostró ser tan fuerte, ya que quería llevarse bien con todos los demás reinos… para ella lo más importante era la paz y la armonía

La reina murió forzada a ocultar esa magia en los cuerpos de los sobrevivientes, si Lucy es la única sobreviviente, estoy segura que puede invocar el Urano Metria, la reina lo hiso para no dejar que aquellos que no pertenecieran al reino de las estrellas tomaran ese lugar como gobernante, ya que muchos harian temblar la tierra del dolor y el sufrimiento… tu solo sabes una parte de la historia ya que Igneel tu padre estuvo involucrado para lidiar con los "traidores" que asesinaron a sangre fría a los aldeanos, a todos los del reino… pero nunca se supo del rey, lo más seguro es que esté vivo… en alguna parte

**[Mientras que Inner le hablaba a Natsu sobre lo que paso hace tiempo, ella con su poder usaba la misma oscuridad para recrear aquellos momentos, como eran los 12 guardianes de la reina, como se hacían las fiestas y como vio morir a la reina asi como a su gente, ver al último a Lucy caminar como si estuviera loca sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar al orfanato]**

Natsu: _Lucy… con más razón te cuidare_

Inner: no debes decirle nada… solo cuidara… pervertido… te golpeare al despertar si vez eso ahí… o si te duele sabras que no fue un sueño

Natsu se despierta con un dolor en el estómago, dándose cuenta que no había soñado nada… que había sido real…

**Musical de fondo: Lyras music box**

Natsu: cierto, mi padre estaba involucrado en ese asunto, ya que la reina era una buena amiga para él… castigo cruelmente a los peones negros…

Mientras que se viste, Lucy se peinaba mirándose en el espejo mientras que Chisai le mostraba unos lindos dibujos que había hecho, Lucy le sonríe para cuando sale de la casa se topa con Natsu que no mostraba mucha seriedad, más bien una rostro lleno de tristeza

Lucy: Natsu, que sucede? Es que estás así porque no tengo traje de bajo

Natsu: no es por eso

Lucy: entonces?

Natsu: todo a su momento (mientras que alejaba la mirada de Lucy, señalándole que debía caminar hacia la escuela)

Lucy: _que es lo que sucede, Natsu? Creí que no habría mentiras entre nosotros…_

Inner: porque dices eso?

Lucy: _ehhh?_

Inner: has recordado algo?

Lucy: _que es lo que debo recordar?_

Inner: no habría mentiras entre nosotros, lo dices como si lo conocieras

Lucy: _es imposible… a lo mejor lo creí… nada más_

Durante la mañana estuvieron en la piscina, Juvia por su parte trataba de controlarse ya que no quería derretirse de lo feliz que estaba, mientras que Gray estaba completamente desnudo nuevamente mientras que era perseguido por Erza que quería enseñarle algo de disciplina, mientras que Natsu bajo la sombra de un árbol muy pensativamente, mientras que Lucy alejada de la piscina mirando a Natsu que estaba con la cabeza abajo…

Lucy:_ me irrita no saber lo que te pasa… pero porque… que es lo que piensas… será por mi culpa?_

**Fin del fondo musical**

Fin del capítulo.

Espero sus reviews…

Y estoy tratando de subir mañana el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

**Musical de fondo: fairy tail ending 16 **

**En alguna parte donde la soledad gobierna, las nubes tapan el sol como si la oscuridad fuera la gobernante de ese lugar, los animales como los lobos alimentándose de los restos de los cadáveres de una guerra. Algo o alguien caminaba alrededor sin ser atacado, un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de un monje, se dirige hacia un castillo en ruinas… a su paso los animales hambrientos se alejan como si fuera un demonio**

**Al llegar al castillo se dirige hacia el patio sacando de una fuente de agua una tiara hecha de oro, con unas perlas y un cristal en el centro… cerrando los ojos, para luego mirar a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien en especial… entrando nuevamente al castillo mira hacia donde solian sentarse sus majestades el rey y la reina. Mientras que pasaba al lado de las ventanas podía observar como los cuervos rodeaban muchos lugares indicando que algo estaba muriendo… ya sea una animal o una persona**

**Desinteresadamente sigue caminando hasta entrar en una habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer con una vestimenta de princesa**

**¿?: Aun si los peones negros fueron aniquilados, aun si algunos fueron salvados… para equilibrar la humanidad hace falta que el guardián de la estrellas vuelva a su hogar y todo los sobrevivientes venga para proteger a su majestad el descendiente de la primera rama**

**La tiara se encontraba ya en el trono del rey, mientras que aquel chico hacia una referencia como si simbolizara que frente a él estuviera una persona muy importante, hasta sentir unos pasos de otra persona alrededor…**

**¿?: que haces aquí?**

**¿?: este es mi lugar de origen, puedo venir…**

**¿?: por ti ha pasado esto… por ti la reina esta muerta… y tu hija…**

**¿?: no me critiques Zeref…**

**Zeref: puedo hacerlo… por ti mi madre y mi hermana están muertas… pero aun asi tengo fe en que algún día este reino volverá a reinar, el sol y la luna siempre iluminaran los caminos de los viajeros… y tu seguiras caminando con la carga de tus pecados, padre?**

**¿?: viviré pagando mis pecados hasta que llegue el día en que pueda volver a ver a mi mujer y que me pueda perdonar…**

**Zeref: debes sobrevivir, mientras que el sol y la luna no iluminen este lugar los viajeros serán comidos **

**Ciertamente, las sombras se materializaban formando cuerpos humanos, como si fueran zombies que necesitaban matar para vivir. Mientras que avanzaban los cadáveres que habían eran devorados por estos espectros terroríficos, mientras que un rugido se escuchaba a lo lejos, un dragón con cuerpo de serpiente volaba destruyendo aún mas ese lugar…**

**Zeref: el dragón de la luz ha caído a la oscuridad… necesita de su maestro para volver a la luz… yo no puedo ser su maestro… ya que mi dragón es Acnalogia el dragón de la oscuridad, me pregunto quién será el elegido para ser tu maestro y guiarte hacia el buen camino?**

**Inner: el elegido es la llave para restaurar la paz en el reino de las estrellas, el elegido de las magias más poderosas debe permanecer escondido sino aquellos sobrevivientes que buscan venganza y restaurar la guerra e involucrar a otros reinos cumplirán sus objetivos… jamás pensé que está tragedia pasaría**

**Inner tiene los ojos cerrados mientras unas lágrimas salen de ella, mientras que afuera Lucy es afirmada por Juvia y Wendy lo que Lucy miraba era el orfanato en llamas… Natsu y Gray trataban de apagar el incendio mientras que Lucy por primera vez sus emociones fueron sacadas de su interior y como una niña lloraba mientras que se escuchaba a muchos niños gritar pidiendo ayuda**

**Al siguiente día Lucy vestia de negro con unas flores blancas mientras delante de ella lapidas de los niños que no pudieron ser salvados. Natsu solo se quedaba atrás con Gray sentados muy molestos como si no hubieran hecho nada al respecto, mientras Juvia y Wendy caminaban por el cementerio para seguir colocando flores a las demás tumbas**

**Gray: 5 niños fueron los sobrevivientes…**

**Natsu: 3 mujeres prostitutas…**

**Juvia: al menos todos los bebes…**

**Wendy: se salvaron**

**Lucy: **_**aquellos niños que ya no están con nosotros, kami-sama ábrele las puertas al paraíso para que puedan disfrutar y sonreír por siempre**_

**Todos los presentes sintieron una calidez venir de Lucy… mientras que los niños que no sobrevivieron se encontraron en un lugar lleno de árboles, y flores mirando a todas partes hasta encontrar algo que los hizo llorar de alegría… todos los niños que perdieron a sus padre volvieron a verlos y esta vez no se irían… **

**Natsu abrasa por la espalda a Lucy haciéndola sentir acogida…**


	11. Dolor Extremo

Acto 11: Dolor Extremo

**Antes del incendio del Orfanato…**

Narradora

Hace 1 mes que Chisai vive con Lucy en su casa, Natsu suele venir a veces a la casa de ella para invitarla a salir de vez en cuando, Chisai por su parte prefiere quedar al cuidado de la arrendataria que se quedo muy encariñada del niño, Natsu suele invitarla a comer dándose cuenta que Lucy suele ser muy comilona cuando se trata de estar nerviosa

Natsu: es raro que te sientas nerviosa

Lucy: crei que los nervios es algo normal para los humanos

Natsu: hablas como si no fueras humana

Lucy: así?

Natsu: creo que no lo has notado verdad?

Natsu mientras que conversaba con Lucy nota aquel chico que había estado con Maria que rondaba el restaurante donde se encontraban ellos, Lucy al notar que Natsu estaba distraído intenta llamar su atención un poco, este solo la mira apurándola para que pudieran irse del restaurante señalándole a aquel hombre

Desde ese día aquel hombre ha rondado los lugares donde Natsu y Lucy suelen ir, Natsu al darse cuenta suele llevar a Juvia y a Gray para ser un grupo más grande

Gray: tks… ese hombre a rondado estos lugares mientras ustedes están?

Juvia: me parece muy molesto

Lucy: que más sabes Natsu?

Natsu: es un chico que esta protegido por los nobles…

Gray: que nobles

Lucy: los guerreros de viento… quizás tiene una misión que hacer

Gray: imposible, el fue expulsado por sus actos no puede hacer servicios a los nobles

Lucy: al menos que los nobles se lo ordenen, algunos soldados trabajan de esa manera, estos soldados son independientes, al no ser soldados oficiales autorizados por el consejo es más al ser independientes son reconocidos por soldados oscuros ya que lo que hacen más que nada son bajezas ensucian sus manos por un noble a cambio de dinero, lo malo de ello es que no necesitan informar a los consejeros…

**[Los soldados oficiales están denominados por ser entrenados en escuelas especiales entrenados para protegerá su majestad, todas las misiones que algún noble, rey dicta a un soldado, este debe informar al consejo para que ellos estén al pendiente de los actos de los nobles así como los reyes, mientras que los soldados oscuros no son reconocidos por los consejeros debido a que trabajan independientemente, no informan sus actos ya sea liquidar, acosar, atacar, ect a los del consejo, ellos son entrenados por los mismos nobles en su mayoría y usan algún arma que normalmente están prohibidas debido a que pueden causar la muerte]**

**[Los consejeros o el consejo son aquellas personas que son identificados como desconocidos debido a que no pueden formar una alianza con un reino en particular, ellos aparecieron después de que el reino de las estrellas fueran destruido y atacado, con el temor de que eso pasara nuevamente formaron esta alianza para evitar que otro reino cayera de esta manera… ellos deben ser informados por todos los actos que puedan hacer los nobles, dejando que los soldados informen nombrándolo como soldados oficiales o soldados oscuros que siguen la rebeldía, hace poco crearon una ley que permitía asesinar a los soldados oscuros si atacaban a un rey o un príncipe, incluso de capturarlos para encarcelarlos sin darle una oportunidad de remediar lo que hacen]**

Juvia se levanta para salir afuera y llamar por teléfono a Wendy cuando observa que aquel chico se le acerca

¿?: hola… precio…

Juvia: deberías cuidar lo que dices… no vaya ser que a esa persona le moleste (Mientras que mostraba unos ojos terroríficos, a la vez expulsando un aura demoniaca)

Lucy siente que Juvia estaba molesta, advirtiendo a Gray que aquel sujeto estaba con Juvia ahora, este sale de inmediato dejando a solas a Natsu y Lucy

Natsu: al fin solos…

Lucy: ese sujeto esta con Juvia no es momento… (Natsu se le acerca al oído)

Natsu: tranquila Gray está con ella…

Lucy: pero…

Natsu: no me hagas robarte un beso… querida Lucy

Lucy: no quiero que me robes un beso… no porque sería mi primer beso y no quiero

Natsu: es lo que tú piensas…

Natsu hiso que Lucy se ruborizada y se pusiera más nerviosa, mientras que Natsu solo se reía al lograr la reacción de Lucy, pero deja de hacer eso al observar que Lucy volvía a tener una mirada perdida, Natsu intenta llamar su atención pero no lo consigue. Mientras que dentro de Lucy

Inner: cuando una llave dorada brille es que quiere ser invocada y deberás respetar esa decisión aunque no quieras… ellas siempre estarán para protegerte, como son espíritus ellas te advertirán sobre algún peligro que pueda haber

Lucy: pero si estoy con Natsu, Gray y Juvia…

Inner: ellos tienen el deber de protegerte, no pueden confiar en ellos… además tu contrato es llamarlos cada vez que los necesites, en las batallas o para acompañar… ellos tienen sentimientos y les gustaría mucho poder ser de utilidad, serás fuerte pero debes confiar en el poder de los demás

Lucy: asi lo hare…

Lucy despierta del trance que su Inner la había metido… al mirar a Natsu nota que él estaba muy preocupado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sienten un pequeño ruido

Mientras que Lucy y Natsu estaban dentro del restaurante, Juvia estaba siendo interrogada por aquel chico

Juvia: que es lo que quieres?

¿?: Quiero a la chica… a la rubia

Juvia: porque?

¿?: eso no es de tu incumbencia

Juvia: la chica rubia es mi amiga, está siendo protegida por un príncipe, soldado oscuro

En ese instante llega Gray al lado de Juvia para acompañarla, mientras que observa de pie a cabeza a aquel chico

Gray: nunca me imaginé que estarías cerca de estos lados, Marcos

Juvia: lo conoces?

Gray: si Juvia, Marco el soldado de los anillos, es bueno en ello… que haces en estos lugares no me digas que estas…

Marco: Fullbuster, vengo por la chica rubia, pero siempre esta acompañada

Gray: que es lo que quieres con ella… (Con un tono serio y amenazante)

Marco: veo que es muy importante como es que la protegen de una forma, aunque deberías saber que el único que debe preocuparse por ella es el príncipe Natsu (Esconde las manos donde llevaba los anillos)

Juvia se da cuenta que Marco ocultaba algo detrás de él, cosa que alerta de inmediato a Gray, cuando Marco se da cuenta que Juvia ya lo tenía en la mira recuerda a la mujer albina que debía encargarse de quienes estuvieran a favor de la rubia sin importar si fuera de la nobleza o los mismo reyes, así como mientras que la recordaba aquella mujer le pasaba un anillo azul indicando que era para contrarrestar a quienes gobernaban el agua

Marco rebela el anillo, al verlo Juvia se cae al suelo como si se hubiera debilitado, Gray se aleja un poco al notar que también se estaba debilitando

Gray: es un anillo Water

Marco: debilita a quienes manipulan el agua, puede incluso quitarles la vida, descuida a ti no te hace mucho daño, ya que tu controlar el hielo, no el agua a pesar de ser un estado del agua

Gray: mal nacido… quien te ha ordenado

Marco: Darkness (Tinieblas)

Gray: nani…

Un fuego separa a Marco de Juvia obligándolo a dar paso atrás para evitar las llamas, mientras que Lucy intenta despertar a Juvia que estaba aun en el suelo, Natsu se acerca a Gray

Natsu: te encuentras bien?

Gray: el anillo del agua esta controlando a Juvia…

Natsu: te equivocas Gray, el anillo del agua le esta quitándole la vida a Juvia, yo no te lo dije crei que no era necesario pero Juvia está hecha de agua… sino estuviera hecha de agua, Juvia estaría despierta, los anillos anulan la magia pero si el poseedor de la magia esta hecho de ese tributo le afecta

Gray: y ahora lo dices

Natsu: no uses tu magia, la podría afectar incluso a ella

Justo en ese instante la llave de sagitario comienza a brillar… Lucy se da cuenta y se acuerda lo que había conversado con su Inner, levantándose mirando a Marco

Natsu: Lucy mientras que ese sujeto lleve el anillo Juvia no despertara… mi fuego le puede hacer daño a los demás que están cerca… necesitamos algo mas certero que lo acabe en un solo golpe

Inner: la flecha de sagitario podrá romper el anillo, el fuego evapora el agua…

Lucy: ábrete, puerta del arquero… Sagitario… lanza tu flecha dorada hacia el anillo del agua, llévate con la flecha el fuego que neutralizara la magia para revertir su hechizo ante Juvia (aparece un hombre mitad animal y mitad humano con un arco y flechas preparado para lanzar)

Sagitario: como usted diga… maestro

Marco recuerda algunas palabras de la mujer albina "cuídate de los espíritus zodiacales son peligrosos"

Marco: A esto se refería?

Marco intento correr pero se dio cuenta que había hielo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que Gray había aprovechado un momento para congelarle los pies, siendo tarde para retroceder, sagitario lanza su flecha el fuego se apegó a la flecha dorada como si sagitario hubiera lanzado una flecha hecha de fuego a su oponente, rompiendo el anillo, a la vez quemando a Marco, al instante desapareció

Natsu: magia de las sombras?

Gray: significa que eso no era humano

Natsu: Marco estuvo aquí pero se fue antes de ser atacado dejando el anillo de agua en este lugar para poder escapar él… lo que acabamos de destrozar es como si fuera una persona hecha de tinta…

Juvia: ya veo… como yo estoy hecha de agua, ellos están hecho de tinta?

Gray: no… de sombras… la magia de las sombras

Lucy

En ese instante Chisai llego a mi lado informándome que el orfanato se estaba quemando junto con los niños del orfanato adentro, fui corriendo, topándome con Wendy que estaba algo sucia con las llamas había logrado sacar algunos niños… iba entrar cuando Natsu me detiene diciéndome que no debía que el se iba a encargar… los gritos de los niños me estaban alterando

Gray usa su habilidad para congelar algunos lugares pero se formaba un escudo que evitaba que gray pudiera hacer algo, Natsu le grita que alguien estaba evitando que usaramos la magia para apagar el fuego, Juvia estaba débil para hacer una tormenta y llamar a la lluvia, Natsu en su desesperación entro junto a Gray para salvar las vidas que podía, mientras que las llaves del zodiaco brillaban yo estaba alterada a punto de caer en trance…

Comencé a recordar algo del pasado

Gritos, la gente caía mientras que otros los afirmaban para clavarles unas espadas en los pechos, algunos tenían las piernas cortadas, el cielo rojo como la sangre y yo corría con mi madre?... escuchaba las explosiones…

**Musical de fondo: Be As One (es cortito)**

Lucy y Chisai eran ayudado mientras que cavaban las tumbas de los niños muertos del orfanato, Gray y Juvia creaban magia con el hielo y agua… formando una solides como si fueran cristales para crear las lapidas haciendo un pequeño cementerio para aquellos que no tienen familia, el cuerpo de la antigua cocinera había sido removido para ser enterrado con los demás niños…

Mientras que Lucy recordaba aquellos momentos en que solía jugar con todos los demás, recordaba sus sonrisas de cada día y como esa alegría le animaba a seguir despertando todas las mañanas

Inner: el camino se está destrozando, y aparecerán muchas grietas en la cual deberás tener cuidado en donde pisas para evitar que el corazón pueda ser envenenado con la oscuridad deberás apoyarte en quienes te protegen, te harás más fuerte, confió en que tú seas la elegida para restaurar… el reino de las estrellas

En alguna parte

Zeref: la tiara de la princesa brilla con más intensidad cada día, cuando la noche toca la tiara de la princesa sabe que aquella persona escogida por el manto de las estrellas está llorando, pero aun así a la siguiente luz del sol brilla con más intensidad simbolizando que la muchacha se está levantando de las caídas que le da la vida… llegara el día en que ella venga y traiga la paz a este lugar desolado

Fin del capítulo

Espero sus reviews

Cualquier duda, pregunta que quieran hacerla háganla no sean timidos

**¿?: la chica de ojos chocolates y cabello como el sol debe morir, la paz del reino de las estrellas jamás debe llegar… Marco buen trabajo… pero debes asegurarte de mantener ese rencor que tendrá la chica por ti…**

**Marco: gracias… **

**¿?: todos te echaran la culpa, ella debe odiarte… debes eliminar todo rastro puro que pueda tener en su corazón… y que mejor que empieces con el niño que está viviendo con la mujer**


	12. Mansión Dragneel

**Si crees que debes temerle a la muerte, hay cosas que debes temerle aún más como la traición de los que crees que son tus amigos y la humillación por hacer cosas que para muchos o para todos es incorrecta**

Acto 12: Mansion Dragneel

Lucy: suéltame Natsu!

Natsu: que no!

Gray: Natsu… Lucy puede caminar sola, sabes?

Natsu: se escapara!

Erza: deja en paz a Lucy!

Natsu: no…

Erza: obedece…!

Wendy: chicos cálmense… (Mientras que Natsu y Erza mostraban un aura demoniaca, como si estuvieran a punto de pelear)

Juvia: chicos no peleen…

Lucy: Natsu bájame! Te digo que me bajes…!

Natsu: lo hare si prometes que no arrancaras

Lucy: ni si quiera sé dónde estoy…

Lucy tenía los ojos vendados mientras que Natsu, Erza, Juvia, Wendy y Gray caminaban a su lado en dirección al norte a las afueras de Magnolia, Natsu llevaba a Lucy en sus hombros cargándola mientras que Erza llevaba un carro grande y muy pesado con las cosas de Lucy a su lado Chisai que venía de la mano de Wendy

Llegan a una mansión enorme mientras que 4 empleadas vienen a recibir a Natsu

Empleadas: bienvenido joven Natsu, su padre Igneel lo está esperando

Lucy: bájame, idiota!

Natsu: que no… díganle que voy y preparen una habitación para la chica que estoy cargando

Empleadas: lo que usted diga joven Natsu

Natsu abre la puerta de su habitación, bajando a Lucy, dejándola en su cama para quitarles las vendas

Natsu: como te dije, Lucy desde hoy vivirás aquí… y entiende que es por tu bien, y el bien de Chisai

Lucy: entiendo perfectamente, pero no era necesario que me cargaras desde mi casa hasta aquí

Natsu: quédate aquí… tengo que hablar con mi padre (Da unos 3 aplausos y entran 3 empleadas)

Empleadas: digan joven Natsu?

Natsu: chicas, ella es Lucy… como saben por Ley Fairy debo velar por ella, quiero que se encarguen de darle lo necesario para que se sienta cómoda… yo iré donde mi padre volveré pronto

Empleadas: como usted diga (Natsu se le acerca al oído a Lucy para susurrarle)

Natsu: descuida ellas son las más simpáticas que hay en esta mansión, las demás suelen ser muy pesadas, pero cuidado ellas pueden obligarte a hacer cosplay…

Lucy: cosplay?

Natsu: vestir como coneja de playboy, de gatita, de perrita… de lobita… verte sexy…

Lucy: Natsu… a mi no me engañas quieres que me hagan eso… moriras por verme así

Natsu: aceptaste!

Natsu se marcha dejando a las chicas a sola con Lucy, Natsu sale de la habitación, Gray y Juvia entran para presenciar como las empleadas desvestían a Lucy para guiarla al baño, Juvia le da una cachetada a Gray por no taparse los ojos cuando era desvestida y llevada a la ducha

Erza mientras tanto es guiada por dos empleadas hacia una habitación cercana a la habitación de Natsu, en el pasillo podían escuchar los quejidos de Lucy mientras era bañada por las empleadas

Lucy: no me toquen ahí…! Basta… basta… auxilioooo!

Erza: pobre Lucy…

Empleadas: esta es la habitación de la señorita Lucy

Erza: bien… yo me encargare de guardar la ropa

Empleadas: déjenos ayudarla por favor, su majestad

Erza: no se preocupen… (Erza entra a la habitación dejando la puerta cerrada) bien! Podre dejar esta ropa sexy de Lucy aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta… cuando ellas las use Natsu hará un escándalo, para hacer que se la quite… su padre se dará cuenta que es un pervertido

Mientras que en otra habitación, más bien en la biblioteca de la mansión… Natsu entra para acercársele a su padre que leía un libro en un escritorio no muy grande

Natsu: necesitas algo, padre?

Igneel: como sabes ya eres mayor de edad… necesitas una esposa

Natsu: la puedo escoger?

Igneel: si y no

Natsu: cuál es el problema que no puedo hacerlo

Igneel: jeje, puedes escogerla pero no obligarla

Natsu: habla claro…

Igneel: veras en una semana, Lisanna la hermana menor de Mirajane vendrá, tiene como objetivo casarse y quisiera que fueras tú el prometido ya que el pasado tú fuiste un amigo de la infancia

Natsu: no quiero… tengo deseos de casarme con Lucy

Igneel: hijo mío, esa chica ha sido escogida por su bondad para reclamar el terreno del reino de las estrellas

Natsu: estas diciendo que los consejeros estaban buscando una candidata para ser la princesa de las estrellas? Quien de Lucy?

Igneel: el reino esta en las peores condiciones… para que ella pueda reclamar la tiara de la princesa es necesario presentar a su prometido un príncipe… y que mejor que el linaje de los guardianes de dragón tú estás soltero… que demonios… quien es Lucy? Porque quieres casarte con ella? Yo hablaba de Lisanna

Natsu: padre… si no recuerdas bien ella es la chica que debo proteger según la Ley Fairy… además Lucy es linda y es mala conmigo, aparte de que ya la bese

Igneel: Natsu!

Natsu: dime padre

Igneel: jajaja así se hace… que te apuesto que te aprovechaste de besarla en un momento en que ella estaba descuidada… quiero ver a mi futura yerna… que carajos, Natsu date cuenta que eres un príncipe…

Natsu: padre… antes de que empieces con eso… quiero decirte algunas cosas que te pueden interesar de Lucy (Sonríe, mientras que Igneel muestra un rostro serio)

Gray estaba en la cama con Juvia mientras que Erza guardaba la ropa de Lucy en los grandes armarios, hasta que entra una de las empleadas para avisarle que Lucy ya estaba lista, con una vestimenta de princesa…

Lucy se veía hermosa Erza saca su cámara para sacarle unas fotos mientras que detrás de ella aparecía Wendy detrás de ella quedando muy sorprendida

Wendy: pareces toda una princesa!

Erza: cierto…

2 horas después Natsu entra a su habitación entra al baño para darse una ducha, sintiendo escándalos en la otra habitación que estaba al lado, al terminar sale de su habitación en toalla para ir a la otra habitación, al abrirla es golpeado por una almohada por parte de Juvia

Natsu: se puede saber lo que esta pasan…do (Ve a Lucy vestida como una princesa) demo…nios!

Gray: que pasa Natsu te has quedado mudo! (Lanzándole una almohada, cosa que Natsu ataja y se la devuelve fuertemente dejándolo en el suelo)

Lucy: que tienen los cojines… piedras?

Erza: la fuerza de esos brutos hace que lo más brando sea duro como una piedra

Lucy toma una almohada lanzándosela a Gray que apenas se estaba levantando del golpe que había recibido de Natsu, este cae nuevamente siendo arrastrado, luego Lucy le lanza una almohada a Erza pero ella no es empujada, como si hubiera recibido un golpe sencillo y débil, Lucy mira a gray como había quedado con el golpe que le había dado con la almohada

Lucy: yo creo que Gray es débil

Natsu se burla al escuchar que Lucy le decía débil a Gray, este se molesta mucho tanto que se dirige a Natsu quitándole la toalla que lo cubría

Erza: demonios Gray! (Se dirige a taparle los ojos a Wendy antes de que viera algo que no tenía que ver) Lucy tapate los ojos…

Lucy: porque?

Juvia: Natsu es hombre no debes verle desnudo…! (Decía mientras tenía los ojos tapados)

Natsu se tapa con una almohada mientras golpeaba a Gray muy avergonzado de que Lucy viera este tipo de cosas, justo en ese instante entra Igneel, tratando de averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando, ya que estaban siendo muy ruidosos

Al ver a Natsu desnudo, Gray golpeado, todas las chicas con los ojos tapados menos Lucy cerro la puerta por dentro para esperar una explicación de todos, Lucy solo miraba al padre de Natsu un poco confusa de lo que estaba pasando

Igneel: tu eres Rushi?

Lucy: si… y usted es…

Igneel: Igneel Dragneel padre del pervertido

Lucy: solo conozco a un pervertido y ese es Gray

Igneel: del que está desnudo…

Lucy: Gray también está desnudo… (Señalando que Gray nuevamente estaba si ropa)

Igneel: del mocoso pelirosado que está parado como estúpido frente tuyo

Lucy: ya veo

Igneel: dime que ha pasado

Lucy: Gray se enojó porque le dije que era débil, Natsu se burló y Gray le quito la toalla que llevaba

Igneel: ya veo… Natsu vístete que no te da vergüenza?

Natsu: ya voy…

Lucy: vergüenza? Porque debería sentir vergüenza?

Erza: bueno comúnmente los chicos se avergüenzan de su cuerpo, creo

Lucy: Natsu no debería avergonzarse, ya que… (Natsu se detiene para escuchar lo que iba a decir Lucy) tiene mejor cuerpo de Gray, es más creo que su pene es más grande

Hubo un silencio enorme, mientras que el rostro de Erza, Juvia se ponían rojos, por parte de Natsu también lo hacia

Natsu: que directa (Dice Natsu mientras que da unos pasos para salir de la habitación)

Igneel: Natsu (Llama la atención de su hijo) siéntete orgulloso de eso

Natsu: si papá

Igneel: mira a Gray él… está peor

Natsu mira a Gray notando que emanaba un aura negativa de él, las palabras de Lucy le habían afectado mucho al chico lobo, luego de un rato todos se reían de lo que había ocurrido

Cuando llego la hora de que los chicos se fueran menos Lucy y Chisai, se despidieron mientras que Natsu se encontraba atrás un poco desanimado y pensativo, los chicos se marchan acordando que se verían a la salida del colegio, Lucy se dirige hacia Natsu

Lucy: sucede algo?

Natsu: me quieren casar con alguien que no amo

Lucy: en serio?

Natsu: no, pero la chica es candidata para ser la princesa de las estrellas

Lucy: princesa? Es una princesa?

Natsu: no (Mientras que caminaba con ella a sus habitaciones) la verdad es que los consejeros quieres restaurar el castillo pero necesitan de una princesa, pero como cada princesa ya es un guardián de algo, es escogido un noble, para convertirse en princesa y reclamar debe casarse con un príncipe

Lucy: aquella persona te ha escogido como su prometido verdad?

Natsu: es lo que ella quiere… pero yo no… mientras que yo no esté de acuerdo, no podrá hacer nada, eso no significa que esa mujer se rendirá sencillamente, es más antes otros ojos puede ser mi prometida

Fin del capitulo

Espero sus reviews… cualquier duda puede que lo despeje al siguiente capítulo, cada 5 capítulos o 10 hare un corto resumen para que no estén tan perdidos, por lo que llevamos de capitulo creo que quedan un poco más de 10 capítulos para terminar…

**Musical de fondo: we're the stars music box (Fairy Tail)**

**Lucy: Natsu… **

**Natsu: Lucy… (Quedo mirándola un momento)**

**Lucy: Natsu yo…**

**Natsu se detiene muy confiado, abre la puerta que está detrás de ella, para empujarla hacia la habitación y robarle un beso, la puerta se cerró despacio mientras que Natsu la abrasaba con los ojos cerrados, llegaron a la cama, Lucy no mostraba su explesión, Natsu de pronto deja de besarla para ver un sonrojo de parte de ella, y aparte de verla muy sorprendida…**

**Natsu: lo siento… pero la verdad es que no quiero casarme al menos que sea contigo**

**Lucy: Natsu… **_**aun sí sabes que somos de diferentes mundos, aun si sabes que muchos no querrán que esto suceda… eres capaz de besarme… y… **_**(Pensaba antes de ser interrumpida, nuevamente por un beso de Natsu)**

**Esta vez ella corresponde, mientras que era sujeta por las manos de Natsu, podía sentir su calidez mientras que la besaba algo incómodo por la vestimenta que usaba Lucy, se impacienta para luego destrozarle el vestido y quedar arriba de ella, ambos muy rojos por la posición y por los besos**

**Natsu: Lucy… quisiera saber si me amas**

**Lucy: Natsu… sabes… ni si quiera se lo que es amor… puede que lo este sintiendo pero no se si… (Natsu le pone un dedo encima, para callarla)**

**Natsu: lo se… pero te prometo que te hare saber todo eso, te enseñare de apoco y si lo que sientes por es solo amistad te enamorare… hasta que me digas que me amas y quieras ser la señora Dragneel jeje**

**Fin del musical de fondo**

_**Natsu siente un aura maligna emanando detrás de él, al mirar hacia atrás ve unos ojos rojos como un demonio, era el padre de Natsu que estaba muy molesto**_

_**Igneel: no te aproveches de ella, solo porque ahora está viviendo aquí… hijo mío**_

_**Igneel le da un golpe arrojándolo por la ventana, Lucy se sienta en la cama y mira a Igneel**_

_**Lucy: gracias… me ha salvado**_

_**Igneel: de nada**_


	13. Problemas

**Inner: queda poco… cuando la tiara comience a brillar en presencia de su verdadera dueña, la verdad saldrá a la luz y aquellas mentiras que estuvieron de por medio desaparecerán para siempre y todo volverá a empezar desde cero**

Acto 13: Problemas

Lucy: que problema… (Mientras que caminaba hacia la escuela, cuando se topa con Wendy)

Wendy: Lucy que tal…?

Lucy: hola, Wendy

Wendy: que sucede Lucy, sucede algo?

Lucy: ha pasado un mes desde que estoy viviendo en la casa de Natsu, no me siento preocupada por nada me tratan muy bien sobre todo el padre de Natsu, el si me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas

Wendy: pero… no se supone que Natsu debe hacerlo

Lucy: pero nunca está! _(Si supieras que realmente él es el problema cuando se mete en mi cama a dormir a mi lado… que suerte que Igneel lo saca a patadas y lo amarra en su cama dejando la puerta con llave para que no vuelva a entrar)_

A solo una esquina para llegar a la escuela Wendy sin querer choca con una albina que la bota al suelo, esta chica se levanta mostrando un rostro que daba miedo como si quisiera golpear a Wendy por haberla hecho caer al suelo

¿?: debes tener cuidado! Chiquilla tonta!

Wendy: lo siento mucho!

La albina mira a Lucy de pie a cabeza intimidándola, Lucy solo la observa a los ojos sin mostrar miedo, la albina da media vuelta en dirección hacia la escuela dejándolas a solas

Lucy: esa chica… es muy pesada

Wendy: Lucy, es mi culpa no me fije a donde iba

Lucy: aun así no me gusta cómo te trato… quien será ella?

Wendy: creo haberla visto en alguna parte, pero dónde?

Toca la campana de la escuela indicando que era hora del almuerzo, Lucy se dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando ve a la albina al lado de Natsu, cuando Natsu se da cuenta que Lucy estaba observando llama su atención para que se acercara, ella lo hace de inmediato

Natsu: Lucy, que estás haciendo?

Lucy: busco un libro

¿?: tú de nuevo?

Lucy: si… tienes un problema…

Natsu: que está pasando… Lucy?

Lucy: nada, me topé con ella en la mañana…

¿?: Nada importante (Interrumpió) Natsu nos vemos a la salida

Natsu: eto…

¿?: Adiós! (Mientras se marcha para no escuchar un no de parte de Natsu)

Lucy: Natsu, quien es ella (Mientras que se sentaba en una mesa con el libro ya encontrado)

Natsu: Lisanna Strauss la guerrera de los animales

Lucy: es una noble?

Natsu: no solo eso, los consejeros la han puesto como candidata de ser la princesa del reino de las estrellas

Lucy: porque?

Natsu: por lo que me dijo mi padre, estan buscando a una candidata para ser la princesa del reino de las estrellas, una vez que se case con un príncipe será la reina de ese lugar, y su deber será…

Inner: no hay persona en el mundo que pueda poseer el Hoshi no Majikku, ni el Urano Metria… esa chica tiene un corazón negro

Lucy: que hace falta para ser la princesa, de ese reino?

Natsu: desde cuando te interesa?

Lucy: solo estoy preguntando

Natsu: bueno, los términos son en la mayoría, usar magia, más que nada y poseer una de las magias del reino

Lucy: como el Urano Metria o el Hoshi no Majikku

Natsu: espera… como lo sabes?

Lucy: estuve investigando… (Lucy se levantara para alejarse de Natsu)

En la casa de Natsu, Igneel bebía un vino negro inundado de pensamientos

FLASHBACK

**Musical de fondo: Fairy Tail main theme (Music box)**

Natsu e Igneel se encontraban en la biblioteca, Igneel le había comentado a Natsu sobre su futura prometida quien sería Lisanna una amiga de la infancia que había tenido él cuando era pequeño en lo cual no se acuerda mucho, Ignnel le comenta a Natsu que ella estaba siendo la candidata para ser la nueva princesa del Reino de las estrellas, este muy sorprendido hace muchas preguntas para saber porque ella, así como saber si podía ser otra persona

Igneel: dices que Lucy posee uno de los sellos del reino de las estrellas?...

Natsu: si… pero antes que nada para estar seguro, dime que es la Hoshi no Majikku

Igneel: la verdad es que pocos lo saben, se supone que esa magia es como la magia de una estrella fugaz, en el cual pides un deseo, ya sea de volver a revivir, recuperar la magia perdida, etc

Natsu: cumplir un deseo sin importar lo que fuera?

Igneel: si alguna vez viste a Lucy correr en peligro, al borde de la muerte, y se levanta con la mirada brillante, y sus heridas sanan al instante no importa si la herida ya la había matado

Natsu: aquella vez que le cayó acido…

Igneel: acido?

Natsu: hubo un momento en que Lucy ayudo a Wendy para evitar que le cayera acido a ella, a ella le llego a su espalda, la herida era profunda y había llegado a sus pulmones, de repente se levantó como si nada, según Erza vio que sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo, mientras que se levantaba la herida que tenía en el pecho se sanaba rápidamente

Igneel: lo que viste fue solo una manifestación!

Natsu: qué?

Igneel: te lo explicare de esta manera y espero que entiendas a la primera, el poder de la Hoshi no Majikku

Natsu: manifestación de la Hoshi no Majikku?

Igneel: si… esa magia es un sello más que nada, dentro del cuerpo del usuario existe un núcleo de Luz que está conectada a su alma, todos los deseos del usuario se concentran en ese núcleo

Natsu: un núcleo dentro del cuerpo de una persona…

Igneel: así como una lacrima de magia que está dentro del usuario… en simples palabras dentro del usuario habita una estrella fugaz guiando a los viajeros

**Fin musical de fondo**

Cuando la usuaria de ese poder corre en peligro de muerte, suele quedar atrapada en un mundo oscuro donde solo ella o él puede verse, lo que lo rodea en la oscuridad absoluta, en ese instante suele llegar pensamientos positivos tanto como negativos, si su deseo es vivir y proteger a sus amigos a la gente, el Hoshi no Majikku se manifestara reparando sus heridas, recuperando su magia perdida y seguir luchando en ese instante ella puede ser inmune a cualquier ataque, siendo casi indestructible

Cuando la usuaria en este caso la chica, ya sabe lo que tiene puede aumentar su poder de magia llegando a neutralizar la magia de los enemigos, así como invocar a sus protectores… aquellos protectores son inmortales, el Hoshi no Majikku se conecta con las constelaciones sobre todos con los Zodiacales

Cuando el poder es controlado a la perfección la usuaria puede tomar el control de muchas cosas, pero solo para las personas de malos sentimientos, ya que la Hoshi no Majikku es un poder del tributo de la Luz, más que nada puede dominar al rey de los dragones… si existe un dragón para los dragones crueles que comen a los humanos existe un dragón que es el rey de los dragones que están a favor de los humanos, te advierto que si ella domina a la perfección no podrás usar magia cerca de ella, porque absorbería esa magia, solo si ese deseo es de detenerte

Natsu: con solo que ella desee detenerme la magia se drenaría de mi cuerpo?

Igneel: no correrías peligro, pero te debilitarías…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lucy llega temprano a la casa, disponiéndose a dar un baño cuando se escucha un ruido muy fuerte en la otra habitación, sale un poco molesta para abrir la puerta de Natsu que era de donde venía el ruido, al hacerlo ve que Lisanna estaba arriba de Natsu, al mismo tiempo llega Igneel quedando detrás de ella

Natsu: padre!... Lucy! (Mientras que intentaba sacar a Lisanna que se encontraba arriba de él en una posición muy prometedora)

Lucy: Natsu… te has pasado… (Lucy estaba molesta)

Lisanna: que pasa?

Igneel: _tiene el descaro de preguntar? (Pensaba molesto)_

Lucy: puedes explicar que rayos está pasando, Natsu Dragneel?!

Natsu_: Lucy ha levantado la voz… esto no es bueno…!_ … no pasa nada… es que Lisanna se me lanzo encima

Lisanna: yo no le veo el problema, además Natsu es mi prometido…

Lucy: si es tu prometido, porque se acuesta conmigo todas las noches? (molesta y sacado un par de enojos de Lisanna)

Lisanna: que has dicho? atrevida

Lisanna salió de inmediato de esa posición que estaba con Natsu para acercarse a Lucy y darle una cachetada pero Igneel se lo impidió…

Igneel: para tu información a Lucy no la puedes tocar ni con un dedo… Natsu que demonios está pasando?

Natsu: ya lo dije, Lisanna vino desde la escuela hacia acá, no pude hacer nada, se me lanzó encima diciendo que quería un hijo

Solo vasto con decir eso para que Lucy se le acercara a Lisanna con un aura negra llena de oscuridad y muerte, Igneel solo observaba mientras que Natsu estaba aterrado sin saber con lo que iba a pasar

Lucy: me vale un mierda quien seas! Ya seas un noble o la misma candidata para ser princesa de un reino en ruinas… te estás pasando de la rayas, si eres la prometida de Natsu no significa que no te daré un par de golpes para que los tornillos vuelvan a donde deberías ir

Lisanna: quien te crees…

Lisanna no alcanzo a decir nada más había recibido de parte de Lucy una fuerte cachetada que la había dejado con una marca en las mejillas, Lisanna se molesta bastante tanto para devolverle el golpe, pero Lucy la detuvo dejándola en una posición para evitar que se moviera e hiciera algo

Lucy: desde que te vi en la mañana te has portado muy mal… trataste muy mal a Wendy, ahora vienes como una prostituta hacia Natsu para que te deje embarazada? Odio a la mayoría de la gente porque les falta neuronas en la cabeza… si eres la prometida de Natsu, bien pero no es necesario un hijo o es que necesitas algo con que amarrarlo… Natsu!

Natsu: dime (Dijo muy asustado)

Lucy: Es tu prometida si o no…

Natsu: no…

Lucy: bien…

Lisanna: no te metas donde no te llaman…

Lucy: me da igual si no me llaman a o no… me molesta a las mujeres que piensan como tu…

Lisanna se marcha después de lo sucedido y quedar en ridículo… cuando sale de la mansión recibe una llamada de una persona

Lisanna: Marco! Si está todo listo ataca a la chica… hazla sufrir, humíllala!

Marco: como usted ordene…

Fin del capitulo

Espero sus reviews, espero que se estén divirtiendo

Malas noticias pronto estaré más ocupada que nunca, así que no subiré los capítulos más seguidos, eso si tratare de que sean más largos… se que algunos no les gusta que los capítulos sean cortitos…

**Musical de fondo: Masayume chasing music box**

**Natsu: Lucy… estás ahí?**

**Lucy: que es lo que quieres? (En un tono serio y frio)**

**Natsu: no te dije lo de Lisanna porque creí que no te importaría en nada, la verdad es que ella quiere comprometerse conmigo**

**Lucy: no me importa…**

**Natsu: pero bien que te enojaste cuando dije que ella quería tener un hijo mío…**

**Lucy cierra los ojos y golpea a Natsu en el estómago muy molesta por su comentario, se sienta en su cama, mientras que Natsu se le acercaba despacio temiendo por su vida**

**Lucy: me da igual que tengas una prometida, no juegues conmigo**

**Natsu: no juego contigo… ya te lo dije… me gustas…**

**Lucy: no me acuerdo…**

**Natsu: si que tienes mala memoria…**

**Natsu se le acerca para robarle un beso, ella lo recibe un poco dudosa, por 1 minuto estuvieron de esa forma, para luego terminar abrazados mientras que el viento movía las cortinas**

**Natsu: con la única chica que me quiero casar es contigo, con la única chica que quisiera darle un hijo sería contigo… Lisanna es una amiga de la infancia, pero nada más…**

**Lucy: cállate o gritare para que tu padre te golpe…**

**Natsu: mira que eres mala… porque en vez de perder el tiempo te beso…**

**Lucy: que eres idiota… (Dándole un sonrojo)**

**Natsu: mira que mona te vez…**

**Natsu sonríe para darle otro beso**

**Natsu: **_**Lucy… dije que te cuidaría pero desde que me dijiste que no querías ser protegida por mí, me has hecho preocuparme más de la cuenta, te amo… Lucy…**_

**Inner: los sentimientos de la albina hará que Lucy se llene de la desesperanza, del vacío… ella representa un fuerte peligro y puede que logre su objetivo…**


	14. El Ataque

**Zeref: debo llevar la tiara hacia Fairy Tail, y mostrar que aquella escogida por el consejo no es la indicada**

**Las palabras de Zeref, las palabras de Inner, secretos pronto serán rebeladas**

Acto 14: Ataque

En un lugar donde la oscuridad gobierna, Inner llama a Lucy señalándole el castillo, Lucy solo se dirige hacia ese lugar, antes de llegar al castillo ve como seres no humanos se le acercaban, Inner le dice que no debe de temer ya que ella poseía una magia de Luz y que ellos por ser seres de la oscuridad no le podrán hacer daño, Lucy siguió las ordenes de Inner entrando al castillo por unos pasillos llego hasta donde se encontraba un hombre y una mujer y ese lugar donde había oscuridad retorna a una luz, como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo

Lucy podía escuchar las voces de aquellas personas, pero por alguna razón no podía ver a la niña que tenían a su lado, fue en ese entonces que despierta del sueño viendo a Chisai a su lado

Lucy: que sucede?

Chisai: es tarde…

Lucy: ah… (Se queda pensativa) hoy no iré a la escuela

En la escuela, Natsu buscaba por todas partes a Lucy, topándose con Wendy y Juvia, detrás de él se le acerca Lisanna muy seria

Natsu: chicas han visto a Lucy?

Juvia: Lucy no vino… la llame hace poco y dijo que no se sentía bien (Lisanna al escuchar eso)

Lisanna: _la chica está en casa… marco! _(Por medio de telepatía llama a Marco)

Marco: digame…

Lisanna: la chica… ve por ella, se encuentra sola con Chisai… (Lisanna se marcha con la suerte de que nadie la ha visto)

En la mansión de Natsu, Lucy hacia su tarea mientras que Chisai jugaba en el patio a la pelota con una de las empleadas, ambos se encontraban a solas con las empleadas, a lo lejos una sombra se acercaba rápidamente destruyendo a su paso, llamando la atención de las empleadas, una de ella advirtió a Chisai para que fuera a dentro, mientras que tres de las empleadas miraron en dirección hacia aquel hombre que venía con malas intenciones

Chisai entra a la habitación de Lucy, para decirle que alguien venía con malas intenciones a la mansión, Lucy deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar hacia a la ventana, cuando nota quien era la persona

Lucy: Marco… Chisai quédate adentro, por nada salgas…

Fue lo último que dijo Lucy antes de salir de la habitación, al salir al patio siente una fuerte explosión, al salir las empleadas estaban en el suelo muy mal heridas, Lucy llama Aries para que las atendiera, mientras que se va directo a enfrentar a Marco que lastimaba a otra empleada

Marco: donde está la rubia!?

Lucy: aquí! (Dice mientras que le da una patada en la cara, arrastrándolo lejos mientras que la empleada se levantaba) ve y cuida de Chisai…

Marco: si que das unas fuertes patadas… aunque la última vez te veías más peligrosa

Lucy: si quieres que me ponga así, deberás hacerme enojar…

Marco: será fácil… (Saca de su bolsillo delantero un celular marcando un número, al apretarlo una de las habitaciones de la mansión exploto)

Lucy miro hacia atrás sabiendo que esa habitación era donde se encontraba Chisai, mirando hacia Marco con odio y un aura negra empezaron a brillar una a una las llaves de Lucy

Lucy: bastardo…!

Inner: no dejes que el corazón se pudra…

Lucy llama a Taurus un toro que caminaba en dos patas con un hacha atrás en su espalda, este de inmediato ataca a Marco sin conseguir nada, Marco aparentaba ser más veloz, Taurus recibe un golpe en el estómago por parte de marco, Lucy aprovecha ese momento para atacarle con el látigo lográndolo sujetar por uno de los pies, con su fuerza la arrastra hacia ella queriéndole golpear, Marco se defiende usando uno de sus anillos intentando quemarla en la cara, sin darse cuenta Lucy llama a Acuarios, una mujer mitad pez que al estár en contacto con la tierra desaparece la cola de pez y en ella aparece unas piernas humanas

Acuarios: maldito niño por ti es que interrumpo mi cita con Escorpio… (Mientras formaba una barrera para evitar que Lucy fuera quemada)

Lucy da un salto mientras que Marco está sujeto con el látigo para darle un golpe desde arriba, Marco sonríe, Acuarios alcanza a darse cuenta que tenía un truco baja la manga

Acuarios: Lucy cuidado…! Grita, pero era tarde Marco ya había desaparecido dejando a un muñeco en su lugar, pero este muñeco parecía tener vida propia, agarro la pierna de Lucy dándole una patada en el estómago arrojándola por los aires antes de ser detenida por un árbol cercano Acuarios usa su agua para acercarla a ella, mientras que Taurus peleaba con Marcos

Lucy: Marco está jugando con nosotros?

Acuarios: si… lo hace porque lo disfruta… que tiene en la cabeza…

Lucy: debemos encargarnos de ese muñeco…

De pronto el muñeco tomó la forma de uno de los niños muertos del orfanato, Lucy quedo en shock al ver esto

Acuarios: _ese muñeco está hecho de tinta… al final es agua… pero no puedo manipularlo… algo no me deja!, un momento, la voluntad de Lucy está debilitándose, al ver a uno de los fallecidos del Orfanato la ha dejado débil es por eso que no puedo manipularlo… Lucy está perdiendo la voluntad para luchar_

Lucy cae mareada al suelo, preguntándose porque se sentía así, Acuarios le advierte que ya tenía tres puertas abiertas y que eso gastaba mucha magia… sobre todo diciéndole que su voluntad de lucha estaba disminuyendo, hasta que siente unas palabras provenir del muñeco

Muñeco: me has dejado morir… Lucy (Lucy deja de moverse)

Acuarios: concéntrate de Marco! Yo me encargo de cubrir tú espalda… si te encargas de Amrco también lo harás con el niño

Mientras en la escuela, Lisanna se le acercaba a Natsu para hablar

Lisanna: Natsu…

Natsu: Ahh, Lisanna que es lo que quieres?

Lisanna: venía a disculparme, no me porte muy bien que digamos

Natsu: cierto, pero con la persona con que debes disculparte es con Lucy, no conmigo

Lisanna: a todo esto… dónde está?

Natsu: en casa… hoy no vino… (En eso se acerca Gray)

Gray: Natsu!... te estado buscando… quiero que vengas quiero conversar contigo unos minutos

Natsu: si…

Natsu y Gray se alejan rápidamente de la vista de la albina, mientras que sonreía a escondidas, Erza que pasaba cerca nota a la albina un poco sonriente para luego tratar de alcanzar a los chicos, Natsu y Gray salen a la azotea de la escuela para hablar cuando Erza abre la puerta de golpe muy seria…

Natsu: que es lo que quieres hablar?

Gray: es sobre Lucy…

Erza: chicos!

Ambos: Erza que haces aquí?

Erza: problemas

En la mansión Dragneel Lucy chocaba contra la pared junto con Acuarios, mientras que Taurus da un grito espantoso, Marco lo estaba torturando hasta que se desvanece… Lucy se había concentrado en atacar solo a Marco mientras que Acuarios protegía su espalda del muñeco que llevaba una forma humana de un niño

Acuarios: ha vuelto al mundo de los espíritus estelares!

Lucy: _a quien debería invocar… si… capricornio, como diablos no me acorde_… invoco a la cabra… Capricornio!

Acuarios: _te has dado cuenta? Te felicito, solo Capricornio podría igualar la velocidad, y sus ataques físicos pueden dejar mal a ese imbécil…_

Capricornio apareció, era una cabra alta bien formada, con lentes en sus ojos…

Capricornio: debo velar por la seguridad de señorita Lucy…

Capricornio se dirigió hacia Marco, velozmente dio uno tras otro golpes certeros, Marco trataba de levantarse pero no podía, Capricornio era muy rápido en los golpes, a Marco no le quedó otra que romper el anillo que controlaba el muñeco, para así aparecer más muñecos hechos de tinta

Acuarios: maldición… más de esos…!

Uno de los muñecos comienza a tacar cuando Aries se cruza para darle un golpe con la mano, con eso desaparece, perolo que no sabían es que otros se le acercaron para dejar inmóvil a Aries, uno ataca atravesándole el pecho para luego desaparecer

Lucy: Aries!

Acuarios: descuida regreso a nuestro mundo, va ser difícil que vuelvas a llamarla… tardara en recuperarse

Lucy comienza a quedar sin energía, Acuarios desaparece junto con Capricornio, Marco mira a Lucy para dirigirse a ella rápidamente después de recuperarse de los golpes que le había propinado Capricornio

Marco: tus espíritus te han dejado sola! Admito que Capricornio me ha dejado un poquito mal, pero no tan mal como lo vas a estar tú…

La toma de los cabellos, Lucy no podía moverse, estaba indefensa con el dolor del jaleo que hacia Marco, la hacía gritar, este le dio una patada en la cara para dejarla contra la pared, consecutivamente comienza a patearla más y más, ordenando a uno de sus muñecos le encargara de ella, el muñeco más cercano se le acerca para darle un golpe que la arrastra hacia otra parte no muy lejos, Lucy intenta levantarse pero estaba a punto de desmayarse

Inner: que sucede, Lucy…? Tú no eres débil y lo sabes…

Lucy: _como…? Ellos son los niños del orfanato_

Inner: no lo son… solo son sombras que se transforman en seres queridos… sino haces algo moriras

Lucy: que es lo que puedo hacer (Susurraba)

Inner: recuerda… Hoshi no Majikku…

**Musical de fondo: we're stars music box**

Lucy cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlo encontrándose nuevamente en aquella oscuridad, quiso pensar pero los sentimientos de sus queridos niños del orfanato llegaron para atormentarla, hasta que una luz ilumino aquel lugar, un chico de pelirosado aparece frente a ella

Lucy: Natsu?

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: que es lo que pasa?

Natsu le sonríe para acercársele a ella se agacha para estar a su altura ya que Lucy estaba en la misma posición que había cerrado los ojos sentada, para abrasarla su mente logra despejarse y lágrimas de ella comienzan a salir, ella corresponde el abraso

Al despertar pestañea rápidamente como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, se levanta de la cama, asomándose a un espejo viéndose… al fijarse que tenía 5 años de edad, con un lindo pijama, en eso entra una sirvienta trayendo el desayuno a la cama

Sirvienta: señorita Lucy… ya está despierta, me alegro

Lucy: gracias… que comeré de rico hoy?

Sirvienta: jugo de naranja, pan tostado y huevo estrellado

Lucy: gracias

La sirvienta sale de la habitación dejándola sola, cuando una mujer de cabello rubio entra junto con un niño de cabello negro

Lucy: mamá!... hermanito

Con solo cerrar los ojos vuelve a estar en otra habitación llena de libros donde uno le interesaba más que otro, sacando de la biblioteca un libro que hablaba de las estrellas, siendo interrumpida por un niño de su misma edad, un niño de pelirosado que quería jugar con ella

¿?: oe Lucy, vamos a jugar! (Mientras que le sonreía)

**Fin tema musical**

Al despertar estaba en la cama de Natsu sin saber lo que había pasado, Natsu entra a su habitación para recostarse a su lado

Lucy: que sucede...? dónde estoy?

Natsu: haces muchas preguntas para recién despertar…

Lucy: que paso?

Natsu: cuando llegamos estabas desmayada, cuando Gray llega a tu lado congelando a esas cosas… Marco intento huir pero no pudo con la furia de Erza, por mi parte me encargue de quemar a esos muñecos que llevaban la forma de aquellos niños…

Lucy: Chisai está bien?

Natsu: ha estado al cuidado de unas de las sirvientas más jóvenes… tiene leves quemaduras… pero creo que había sido atendido ya… por lo que dijo una mujer de cabello rosado lo había curado con magia

Lucy: Aries…! Debió ir en su ayuda cuando Marco hizo que explotara una de las habitaciones

Natsu: ahora están investigando como pusieron las bombas, en esa habitación… creo que recibe ayuda de alguien, puedo desconfiar de los que entran y salen… Lucy

Lucy: Natsu… soñé que tenía una mamá muy hermosa, y un hermano pequeño cabello oscuro…

Natsu: en serio?

Lucy: luego me encontraba en la biblioteca cuando un chico de cabello igual al tuyo se me acercaba para jugar conmigo

Natsu se sonroja pensando que Lucy había soñado con él, Natsu se le acerca para abrazar a Lucy en ese instante entra su padre al ver la escena golpea a Natsu rompiendo la ventana mientras que el salía a los lejos…

Igneel: una vez que se curen tus heridas, deberás asistir a la escuela, no por la asistencia sino que alguien vendrá con la Tiara de la princesa de las estrellas, para saber si Lisanna la chica que conociste hace poco es merecedora

Lucy: merecedora

Igneel: es fácil engañar al consejo con solo hacerse la buena… Lucy… ah por cierto, cuando sepas de tu pasado ven a contármelo

Lucy: porque?

Igneel: porque puede que yo sepa más de tu pasado

Fin del capitulo

**Lisanna aparece en las afueras de Magnolia junto con sus hermanos mientras que iban de camino hacia su hogar, Lisanna mira hacia el cielo estrellado**

**Lisanna: **_**el Reino de las estrellas será mío una vez que me encargue de Lucy, esa chica es la única que puede echar a perder mis planes**_

**Recibe una llamada que la interrumpe**

**Lisanna: que sucede…**

**¿?: la chica está muerta?**

**Lisanna: no…**

**¿?: Cómo?**

**Lisanna: Marco disfruto en lastimarla, pero el idiota no la mato cuando debió hacerlo, fue salvada por Dragneel, Marco fue capturado**

**¿?: me encargare de matar a Marco para que no hable… tú encárgate de matar a Lucy… quiero ver a la hija de Layla y Jude muerta… **

**Lisanna: porque tanto odio?**

**¿?: es la heredera de los Heartfilia… el reino de las estrellas, Lucy Heartfilia… es la única sobreviviente… la odio a ella y a su familia por su destierro…**

Espero sus Reviews con animos

Cualquier duda preguntan no duden en hacerla…


End file.
